Book 4: Truth Book 5: Hope Book 6: Love
by ATHPluver
Summary: A brand new threat is rising. Aang finds a teacher to help, but the teacher is related to Katara and Sokka! So it seems a new member is about to join Team Avatar! Hint of Kataang; Maiuko; Sukki, Toph/OC. Rated T just in case. Kataang fluff
1. Book 4: Truth Chapter 1: A New Face

**AN: Some of these chapters are redone such as this one to make them longer, sweeter, and make a lot more sense. Ok, here it goes. I do not own Avatar and I only own some characters. *Cries***

**Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Book 4: truth**

Appa groaned as he flew over the forest. It's been about a year since Fire Lord Ozai's defeat. Everyone aged. Aang was 13 (his birthday was coming up), Katara was 15, Sokka was 16, Zuko 17, Mea 16, Suki 16, and Toph 13. Aang decided it was time to spend a time of peace, just he and his closest friends. Well youknow them as the Gaang or Team Avatar.

"Ugh. Are we there yet?" Toph moaned.

"No, remember, Appa gets tired of carrying lots of people," Katara said.

It's been an awkward relationship between she and Aang. Aang, though extremely happy Katara kissed him, was still a little surprised and worried if she was still confused. So he gave her some time to think about it, even if Katara did make up her mind.

"She's a teenager," he had said to Sokka. "All girls need time to think right?"

Anyway, Aang sat on his bison's head, whistling to himself the Cave of Two Lovers theme.

"Aang?" Sokka said. "Toph's complaining."

"Hold on," Aang replied and hopped onto the saddle, only to fall on top of Katara.

"Sorry," he said getting up, blushing.

"It's alright," she said.

Aang noticed she wasn't blushing.

_I knew she needed time to think, _he thought.

"Hey, look!" shouted Suki, pointing over the saddle. "A fire!"

"So what?" Mai said.

"We should put it out!" Katara said.

"I don't feel like it!"

"No, Katara's right," Aang agreed and hopped back on to Appa's head.

"Yip! Yip!" he shouted.

With a lurch, Appa flew down to the fire.

"That's not a wild fire," Zuko said.

"No. But who would camp out in these woods?" Aang said.

But before anyone of them could think, a shot of Water and Earth came after them. They ran in all directions trying to avoid the elements.

"Who's there!? I'm warning you!" said a voice.

The Gaang turned to see a boy about sixteen. He was wearing tattered Water Tribe clothing. His hair was spikey, like surfer spike. It was pushed forward instead of strait up. His eyes were dark blue, ocean blue, like Katara's. He held two swords, one in front of him and one behind his back. He whirled them around, ready to strike.

"Um… I'm Aang the Avatar. This is Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko… well Fire Lord Zuko, Mai, and Suki," Aang said stretching out his hand.

The boy shook Aang's hand. "I'm Moto. I'm from the South Pole, Southern Water Tribe. I'm also the half Avatar. If you can't fulfill your duties I become the Avatar and complete them," he said.

Aang looked confused. "The Half Avatar?"

"I've been looking for you for a while. I never knew you'd be traveling with my cousins and best friend," Moto said.

"Cousins? Best friend?" Aang said and looked at his friends.

Katara, Suki, and Sokka were overjoyed.

"Moto! Cousin Moto!" Katara shouted and ran to hug her cousin.

"Moto it's you! I haven't seen you in years!" Suki said hugging him too.

"Katara, Suki! It's so good to see you!" Moto said.

Sokka walked over. "Hey cuz."

"Hi Sokka."

"It's been such a long time," Katara said as she and Suki backed away.

"Yes it has. Ever since the Southern Raiders," Moto replied.

"You were captured?" Zuko said.

"No, but they were looking for me. Not just the greatest Water Bender I know!"

Katara blushed. "Well, you can come back to Ba Sing Se with us!"

"Yes! No camping!" Toph said.

Moto laughed. "Alright."

--

Now flying through the air Moto explained some things to Aang.

"Now you need to learn three new things: Truth, Hope, and Love. Some you figure out with no training from me whatsoever. But you will struggle through all the good times and the bad. It sometimes hurts more to hope and it hurts more to care but you need to promise yourself that you won't stop caring," he said.

Aang looked at Katara. She had said the last thing when they were traveling the Serpents Pass. Now her advice would come in handy.

"But, what will this help me do?" Aang said turning to Moto.

"My brother, Yoshetsu, is a disgrace to the Water Tribe. I decided to teach my brother some Firebending. I wanted no part of it and now I only know Earth and Water. But Yoshetsu got too good at it. He was taken away by the Southern Raiders instead of me. But he's taken Fire Nation soldiers who are against the war being over and trained them to work with him. He's building an army as we speak," Moto said.

--

Aang unpacked his things in his room at their apartment in Ba Sing Se. He was tired and worried. Would he be able to beat the new threat? Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Aang said.

Katara opened the door and walked in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

"Moto took my bed in Toph's room so can I bunk in your extra bed?"

"Yea but why didn't Moto take this one?" Aang asked.

"Because I didn't want him to," Katara said.

Aang looked up from his bag. "You didn't want him to?"

"I'm not done thinking but I do want to be with my best friend."

Aang smiled. "Thanks."

Katara walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Give me time," she whispered.

**So what do you think? Please review**.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Mature

A/N

**Hey ppl! I know I Didn't write any notes last time! Srry 'bout that! Plz read and review!**

Chap. 2: Not Mature

Aang stared at the dark ceiling above him. Moto's words repeated in his head: "My brother, Yoshestsu, plotted worse than Oazi, trust me." Aang rolled over trying to get it out of his head. When he did he saw Katara asleep in the other bed.

_Oh yea. She's sleeping here from now on,_ he thought.

Aang looked at the time candle. It snapped three times.

"Ugh, three o' candle," he whispered.

Then he grinned remembering the times at the Northern Air Temple. He heard rustling from the other bed. Katara was getting up. Aang quickly pretended he was still asleep. Katara got out of bed, got into her Earth Kingdom clothing. She looked over at Aang. He was still asleep. She smiled as she went into the kitchen right across from their room. Some one was in there. Sokka,(of course).

"Sokka? What are you doing in here? As if I don't know," Katara said.

"Sokka? I'm Moto," said Moto as he turned from the cabinet.

"Great, another pig," Katara said.

"Um, no I was looking for medicine for my wound. Have any," Moto said.

"I'm a Healer so I think I can heal it," Katara said.

"Thanks."

Katara looked at Moto's arm wound.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"My brother that's what," Moto said scowling. "What did he do?," Katara said.

"No, Kuruk told me to teach him what I know about Firebending. Yoshetsu got to good at it so-" Moto began.

Katara cut him off. "Kuruk? Avatar Kuruk?"

"Yea our great, great, great, great grandfather."

"I'm related to an Avatar?" Katara asked as she healed up Moto's wound.

"Yea…. You never knew?" Moto said.

"No never."

"Oh."

"There, you should be all fixed," Katara said.

"Thanks little cousin," Moto said as he grinned a Sokka like grin.

Aang walked in.

"Hi," Katara said. "You're up early."

"Yea," Aang said. "I guess."

Katara went to the stove. Soon, Sokka walked in all dressed and ready.

"Where are you going 'Hot shot'?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I'm getting ready to meet the Earth King. He's arrived back! And I am his new adviser," Sokka said.

"Good for you," Katara said.

Aang was eating a carrot from the icebox. He spit it out when he heard Sokka's big news. "HAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sokka snapped.

"Well the last time someone took advice from you was me. And trust me when I say: It sucked!" Aang said still giggling.

"I told you stay aloof so you can win Meng," Sokka said.

"I was asking about your sister, not crazy Meng," Aang said as he cleaned up the carrot pieces.

Sokka took a bowl of Katara's stew and stormed off.

"Was that really mature?" Katara said to Aang.

"No, but since when have I've been mature?" Aang said.

"Good point but that was really mean," Katara said.

"I know, sorry," Aang said.

"No, say sorry to Sokka," Katara said.

"It's ok, sis. I heard him," Sokka said stepping into the room.

Soon the whole gang came in the kitchen. Toph, for some reason, kept blushing when her feet hit the ground.

"'Twinkle Toes?'" she said.

"Yea?" Aang said.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Toph said. Aand followed her into his room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have a crush on Moto," she said.

"What?!?!?!" Aang nearly screamed.

"Shhhhhh," whispered Toph. "It's his vibrations. I can't stand them. His heartbeat. So- so calm," Toph said.

"Ok, just don't talk to Sokka for advice," Aang said.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"It doesn't help at all," Aang promised. Then they both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted!

A/N

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm new so if you guys have any ideas for me then plz review. Oh yea and read!!!**

_So what Toph has a crush on Moto, _Aang thought, _It's actually really cute. Um, but kinda weird. Toph's never liked a guy before… Well, Sokka maybe. _

Aang paced the floor as he thought that one of his best friends likes his (hopefully) girlfriend's cousin. Aang pondered his thought. He and Katara were not serious. In fact they seem to be very light soul mates. Aang went into his bathroom and splashed water on his face. Nope not a dream. He dried himself off. Aang walked back into his room. Then he traveled to the balcony. He saw a familiar face in the market. Aang found himself being carried, by his own legs, to the market.

"Pakku?" Aang said astounded.

"Hello Aang," the Master replied.

"What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked.

"Oh, sharing my culture to the world."

"Katara would like that."

"I heard that my new grandson is here in the city. Moto is it?" Pakku said.

"Yea, who told you?" Aang wondererd.

"Oh, Sokka told me when he went home from work," Pakku said.

"What are you selling?"

"Betrothal necklaces."

"Why?"

"I told you, to spread our culture to the world."

Aang thought. "How much?" he asked the old Master.

"What?" Pakku asked.

"I wanna buy one," Aang said.

"You seem a bit young, Aang," Pakku said chuckling.

"I'm really 113, my birthday was in the fall, so I've already been 16," Aang said.

"Ahhhh, good thinking," Pakku said with a grin.

"So how much," Aang said examining the sizes.

"I know who you might ask," Pakku said. "So yours is free. I think Katara is a great choice."

Aang looked up smiling. "Thanks Master," he said.

Aang took his pick and the kit, bowed and Air scootered home. He hid the necklace away in his desk as he heard the door open.

"Hey Aang," Moto said. "Saw you come home."

"Yea. Your new granddad is in the town," Aang said.

"Sokka told me," Moto said.

It was a very awkward moment because they both were new to each other. Aang bowed as he went into the garden. He decided to get some tea. Aang walked into the Jasmin Dragon to see Katara sitting at a table with Momo.

"Mind if I join you?" Aang asked.

"Sure," Katara said.

Iroh walked out and gave Aang his usual. The two of them talked as Aang scratched Momo's ear. Katara smiled as Momo jumped on Aang's head for a nap. They both began to giggle. Aang was worried. If Katara discovers his necklace, what will she say? But when they got home Katara went to the kitchen first. Aang rushed quietly to his room, Momo following. Aang ran to his desk. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" a voice said behind him.

Aang turned. Sokka. He was holding the necklace with a look of anger on his face.

"Aang! I know what you're trying to do! You will not. Katara is only 15!" Sokka snapped.

"Yea, 15! Not 14 anymore," Aang snapped back.

Sokka smirked and dropped the necklace. Aang caught it before it broke.

"Out, NOW!" Aang roared.

He's never had this problem with Sokka before. Something's up that he knows. He's not gonna stop 'till he finds out.

A/N

**So what did you think like it? Was it lame? Cool? Dumb? C'mon tell meeeeeee!! R&R. Next Chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: K,A,T,M

A/N- Hi ppl, Avatar the Last Airbender is up again. It's an Aang, Katara, Toph, Moto moment. It's just those dorks goofing up the house. Sokka is at work, Suki and Mai went to by supplies, and Zuko was at the Jasmin Dragon. Until, Sokka shows up. What's gonna happen?

"What are we gonna do today?" Aang said as the four of them sprawled out on the floor.

"I don't know," Toph said while she picked her toes.

"Sokka would kill us if we mess anything up," Katara said.

Moto sat up and stretched. Aang rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Katara got up and yawned. Toph still picked at her toes.

"What's the point of that?" Moto asked.

"It's for cleaning," Toph answered as she picked the last toe.

"Ah," Moto said.

Katara got up from the floor and walked to the kitchen. Aang seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Aang?" Moto said.

"I'll get him," Toph said. She got up and began to slowly rock the floor.

"WHOA!" screamed Aang as he shot up and hit the ceiling.

"What the Underworld was that?" Katara shouted as she ran into the room to find Aang injured, Toph laughing, and Moto wide eyed against the wall. Katara rushed to Aang's side. His head was bruised.

"What id you do Toph?" Katara said sternly.

"Moto did it," Toph said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Moto shouted. "You did that! You were laughing!"

"I'm fine," Aang said. He got up and opened his eyes. Katara looked at Toph. She was about to say something angrily but wasn't able to. She was stopped by Toph's stature. When Katara looked at Toph, she saw a child, her own. Toph was like Katara's own child, weather Toph realized this or not. Moto, instead, smacked Toph lightly on the head.

Before the four of them knew it they began to race, bend, and play with each other that afternoon. They were having so much fun. Aang was flying around the house, Katara and Toph slinging mud, and Moto was running around the house with Sokka's space sword and swinging it around, pretending that he was Sokka. Breaking things in the process.

"Hey guys. I just got-… WHAT HAPPENED???!?!!?!?!!!" Sokka got home an saw the mess the four goofballs caused. "I said that the house needed to be perfect. I come home and I see mud, you flying through the air, and you holding my sword and a broken vase!" screamed Sokka.

Aang landed. Katara and Toph stood in the mud looking, down, caught. Moto hid the sword the behind his back. Sokka made them clean everything up and said they're never to be trusted alone with each other. But the four of them would never that day, when they disobeyed Sokka, and had their own taste of freedom and fun. The next time, they'll steal more.


	5. Chapter 5: A Month Apart

**This chapter was stupid and needed to be redone!**

Moto walked into Aang's room.

"You ready to go?" he said.

"Yea in a sec," Aang said.

Aang walked outside to Appa and put his stuff onto the saddle. He jumped down to say goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you," Aang said to his friends.

"Us too Aang," Sokka replied.

Katara walked over to him. "Good luck."

"I won't need it," Aang said.

"I'm really gonna miss you," she said.

"Yea, me too."

Katara hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it," Aang said.

Katara nodded. Aang jumped up on the bison's head.

"Yip! Yip!" he called and Appa floated away.

--

They landed and what seemed to be a cliff. It was all alone. There was a creek running under it. Forests were sprouting all around.

"Truth," Moto said when they landed, "is a form of energy. Not just the right thing. Everyone needs to learn it."

"Did I?" Aang asked.

"Have you realized your lies? Not the ones you tell others but the ones you tell yourself."

Aang meditated. _Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar? Katara had said. Because I never wanted to be, he had replied._

"I was afraid of being the Avatar," Aang told Moto.

"What else?" Moto asked.

_I'm never gonna Firebend, I can't, he said after he burned Katara._

"I couldn't Firebend. I didn't want to, but I did."

"You're the Avatar, so therefore, you are a Firebender. Anything else?"

I'll do whatever it takes to Master the Avatar state, he said to the Guru.

"I didn't Master the Avatar state. I blocked myself by choosing love," Aang said.

"Power is great but I think it is wise to choose love over that," Moto said.

Aang opened his eyes. Moto was smiling.

"We need to work on relying on those lies and using truth to balance it out," he said.

For a month, Aang worked on this method. He began to realize it was the Yin and Yang balance in between truth and lies.

--

"Aang's back!" Toph shouted.

Katara looked up. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Toph ran outside, bumping into things on the way. Katara was right behind her. As soon as Aang got down from Appa, Katara launched herself into his arms, giving him a bone- crushing hug.

"You're home," she said.

"Um, yea," Aang said pushing her thick, brown hair out of his eyes.

Katara pulled away.

"I'm glad you're back," Katara said.

"Glad to be back," said Aang.

Katara smiled.

"Did you think any of it over in the month I was gone?" Aang said.

"Give me more time," Katara whispered.

Aang nodded. "I understand."

"I'm glad you do."


	6. Chapter 6: On Ji Returns

It was a normal, crisp fall evening and the gang was relaxing in the garden with their sweet watermelon juice. There was a knock on the door of their apartment. Aang heard it and went to get it. Everyone followed him. Some were just going back inside. Katara followed Aang to the Entrance Hall. When Aang opened it, a familiar face showed up, it was On Ji.

"On Ji?" Aang said.

"Hi? Um, I was sent here from the Fire Nation for the Avatar," On Ji said.

"I'm the Avatar," Aang said. Katara looked a bit… jealous. She remembered On Ji from the Secret Dance party Aang threw. Sokka made the comment: "Wow, they look pretty good together." And she replied: "Eh, if that's what you like." She WAS jealous.

"You look familiar," On Ji said.

"Remember Kuzon?" Aang said.

"Yea, I kind of liked him," On Ji said blushing.

Aang blushed too. "Well that was… Me."

"Really?" On Ji asked.

"Erm… yea. I kinda liked you too," Aang said.

He knew Katara was standing behind him and he could feel her heat of anger rise.

"Well, my family needs your help," On Ji said. "My father was captured and forced in an unarmed position in the military. He's bait. I need you to get him back, please."

"I'll do what ever it takes," Aang replied.

"Ahem," Katara said to Aang.

She whispered to him, "We have a double date tonight."

"Katara, I'm sorry, but I need to save the world," Aang said.

"I'll wait for you by the pond," On Ji said.

"Aang… I'm sorry, and good luck," Katara said and kissed him on the check.

"I'll be back," Aang said and and took off.

Katara walked to the Jasmin Dragon to ask Iroh for advice.

"Iroh?" Katara asked. The Jasmin Dragon was closing but she was allowed in any time.

"Ah, Katara," Iroh greeted. "How may I be of service?"

"I need advice," Katara said.

"Sit, I will make some tea," Iroh said as he went to the kitchen.

Iroh was always welcoming. He brought back Katara's favorite: Wai Jing tea.

"What is the problem Miss. Aqua?" Iroh asked.

He always called her by her first name, never her last.

"Well, Aang liked someone from a long time ago and she returned for help. He went off to help her but… I'm afraid it was for a different reason," Katara said.

Iroh sipped his Jasmin tea.

"Ahhh, jealousy," he said. "One of the worst poisons of the human body. Katara Aqua, you must first realize your true feelings about Aang, then, you must find out if they ARE true. The heart can lie, I'm afraid."

"So, it might not be how I think it is?" Katara asked the old man.

Iroh sighed. "No, once you find your true feelings, you will question if they are true or not. Once you find the answer, you will know."

Katara nodded and bowed.

"Thank you General Iroh," she said.

The next morning Aang returned home.

"Hi Katara," he said.

"Aang," Katara said. "Did you find her dad?"

"Yea," Aang said.

He slowly walked over to her.

"You know, she's just my friend. And the crush was just a crush," Aang said his face inches from hers.

"I know," she said and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7: Kuruk's Animal

**This is also redone. Please read and review. We all know Avatar Roku's past and Avatar Kyoshi past and their homes, family, friends, and pets. But what about Avatar Kuruk's? For the next two chapters, Avatar Kuruk's past will be revealed. **

Aang rustled in his sleep, nightmares invading his dreams. He kept slipping in and out of his Avatar State.

"Aang? AANG!" Katar shouted.

Aang woke with a start. "What! Oh, it's you."

"Yes it's me," she said softly.

"Yea, nightmare."

"So I've seen," Katara said.

"But that's not it either," Aang said getting up.

"What else was it?"

"I need to go to the South Pole. With you."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Do you like dogs?" Aang said.

"Um…"

Aang and Katara felt the icy air beat against their skin.

"We're getting close now," Katara said pulling on her parka.

"Yea. I'm sorry you can't see your family," Aang said.

"It's ok. I will soon," she said.

"I couldn't see you sad," Aang said.

They flew over the Southern Tribe but Katara didn't get a good enough glimpse of her home. They flew over a mountain before she could see.

"There's the mountain," Aang said.

"But you said it had a cave," Katara said.

"It does, look!"

"Oh, didn't see that there."

Appa landed next to the cave. A blizzard started to rage around them. Aang ran into the cave, Katara ran behind him. They saw a frozen dog. It looked similar to a wolf. Aang ran over and used Firebending to melt the ice and warm the dog. Katara healed it. The dog opened it's eyes. When it saw Aang, it jumped up and began to lick his face.

"Hey! Stop that," Aang said laughing.

Katara giggled and pulled the dog off.

"Hey, it has a collar on," she said.

"The words are frozen. Wait," Aang said.

He heated the ice until it melted.

"Katara," he whispered.

"Yes?" Katara said.

"No I mean the dogs name is Katara!"

The two of them took who they now call 'K' back home to Ba Sing Se.

"Now remember," Aang said, "It's a gift. It's yours."

"Thanks Aang," Katara said and 'K' Barked.

"What is that!" Sokka shouted.

"This is K, a new member of Team Avatar," Katara said.

"We already have a giant fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! We don't need and animal with their name as a letter!"

"Well, her real name is Katara," Aang said.

"It's Avatar Kurruk's animal!" Katara said.

"That Avatar died like 400 years ago," Sokka said.

"Well, haven't you ever thought that he's part of the Aqua family tree!" Katara shouted.

K howled.

"Ugh! See what I mean! You found a howling, no good, loud, hound into Ba Sing Se!" Sokka yelled.

The argument between the two siblings carried on and on. Aang finally cut in.

"Guys! Honestly! Do you really need to fight over an animal?"

Katara smiled.

"I guess not," she said.

"Yea, whatever," Sokka muttered.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Past

**A/N- Life for the gang has been peaceful for them so far. Aang still has dreams of Avatar Kuruk every night and the new dog K has a special connection with the human Katara.**

Aang closed his eyes as he sunk into the warm covers of his bed. The stars and moon shone brightly through the glass doors. He heard Katara sigh in her sleep on the other bed next to his. Aang smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

Everything was dark. Kuruk appeared to him.

"Aang," he said. "I need to show you my past. Our shared past."

Aang felt himself being lifted from the physical world into the spirit world. Aang was next to Kuruk in the frozen South Pole. He saw a young version of Avatar Kuruk as a 16 year- old in a large igloo. Waterbending masters stood before him.

"How do you know it's me?" young Kurruk said.

"We've known for along time," one of the Benders said.

"Fair enough," the young Kuruk said walking out. Aang and Avatar Kuruk followed the young. They saw him pet K on his way out.

"What am I to do Katara?" Kuruk asked the dog.

K looked up at her master and whined.

"All this Avatar stuff..."

Aang felt himself flash to a new scene.

"My Airbending training was good fun. I loved to ride the winds of the South and impress the ladies," Kuruk said as he watched himself fly through the air.

The young Kuruk landed and looked at the Airbender girls. He created a twister in his hand with flowers inside.

"Bet you ladies never seen this?" he said.

The scene flashed.

"My Earthbending training was scarcely hard but I managed to fulfill it."

Aang looked at the young Kuruk bending a large statue of his master and then chopping it in half.

"KURUK!!" shouted the master.

The scene flashed again.

"Firebending was bitter work and very hard but I was able to complete it without complaint."

The Firebending Master shot fire at Kuruk, who kept sending it back, just like Waterbenders would do when they were getting shot at.

The scene flashed back to the South Pole.

"When it was time for my tribe to travel to the North for reunion, it was love at first sight. Umi, my love, my wife."

Aang saw a pretty girl sitting on a icy bench. The young Kuruk walked over and bowed.

"May I join you?" he asked.

The girl giggled. "Sure."

The scene swirled.

A month had jumped ahead.

"Umi, will you marry me?" the young Kuruk asked.

"Yes," Umi replied.

Aang looked at the older Kuruk. He was smiling.

"I had promised myself that I would give up the pranks and flirting for her," he said.

The scene swirled to the Oasis.

"But on our wedding day, Umi was pulled into the water," Kuruk said.

Aang was terrified as he watched the scene.

"UMI!" the young Kuruk shouted.

He dived in but when he resurfaced, his Avatar state glowed then faded as he, too, was pulled into the water.

"Ko took her from me as a punishment for my past mistakes," Kuruk said.

"That's awful," Aang whispered.

"You must protect Katara at all costs," Kuruk said and faded away.


	9. Chapter 9: Harry Potter Fans

A/N- Aang's visions are getting pretty strange. If you have read my Harry Potter fanfiction you'll know who these ppl r. Does contain spoilers to the story.

Aang watched the sun set from the Jasmin Dragon's deck, the place were Katara kissed him after Sozin's Comet. He heard footsteps approaching. _Déjà vu? _Aang thought to himself. Close. It was Katara but she wasn't there to kiss him.

"You've been meditating a lot. What's up?" she asked.

It's true Aang has meditated a lot. He's been having visions of people in robes and uniforms. Some people he's never seen anything like them. One boy had a scar in the shape of one of his greatest fears: lightning.

"I had a vision of eight people coming to our world. They're different from us. They have different powers than  
Bending. It's so strange," the Avatar said.

The next thing they knew, a wormhole appeared over Yin and Yang (Aang and Katara). One of the boys had the scar on his forehead and round glasses. It was the kid Aang was thinking of. Along with him fell a girl with charms around her neck and was blonde- haired. One boy had hair that was like flames it was so red. He had freckles all over his face. One girl had curly hair that was light brown and she looked very brainy.

Another boy had hair that kept changing color. He also had a necklace but with only one charm. Another girl matched the red head boy. Another girl with curly brunette hair fell after them, followed by a boy with black hair and a vacant expression. They stood up. They were all in the same uniform. They each had a red and gold tie. They were about 16. One girl wore uniform pants, not a skirt like the other girls. That was the blonde one. They all stood in front of the Waterbender and Airbender. Aang was shocked.

"UGH! I hate Godric!" the brunette screamed.

"Hey! That's my 100 times great grandfather!" the blonde said.

"I know but he really needs to set priorities."

"Shut it Ella."


	10. Chapter 10: Harry Potter Fans pt 2

The HP group introduced them selves. Harry Potter was they boy with the scar, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Liir Tigular was the boy with the vacant expression, Ella Raynold was the girl with the short curly hair, Olivia Lupin was the blonde, Teddy Lupin was the boy with the changing hair, and Gunny Weasley. Team Avatar introduced them selves as well. The each explained the evil people trying to devour the world.

"Voldemort? He sounds evil," Aang said.

"He is, he killed my parents," Harry said.

The gaang took their new friends to the Jasmine Dragon for tea. They spent hours talking and laughing. But soon…

Olivia turned to Aang.

"What time is it?"

Aang looked at the candles. "Um, nearly four."

"We gotta go," she said to the others.

"Why?" Ella said.

"Do you want detention with Snape?" Olivia asked.

"She's right," Ron said.

"Ok," Ella said.

"CRUD!" Liir's voice came from the other room.

"Liir, language!" Harry said.

"Sorry, I stubbed my toe," Liir said limping into the room.

"Um?" Aang said,

"Don't ask," Hermione replied. "See you next time."

Then the group bowed and disappeared, leaving the gaang alone.

"They were nice," Suki said. "Sad that they left."

"Oh, they'll be back, I know it, for some important event," Moto said.

"They all had some sort relation to us and some difference," Aang said.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"Well, Teddy, he had a scar on his face so do you. The difference was you were older and way more mature," Katara said.

Zuko laughed.

--

Aang lay awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep even though he was very tired.

"Aang?" Katara's voice said. "You awake?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Ok, I wasn't sure. Are you ok?"

"I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I just... Never mind."

"Okay, but if you wanna talk about it later, we can."

"Okay, Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11: Truth's End

**AN: Also redone.**

Katara sat in the garden. She needed more time. She needed to think.

"Aang?" she said.

The young Airbender turned around. He was practicing his Air Scooter.

"Yea?" he said walking over.

"I need more time. I can't focus. I need to go," Katara said. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. You need to branch out," Aang said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Katara got up and walked away. She was going to spend time away from Aang. She had to. As she walked over to another apartment, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh, no it's alright, Katara," the person said.

"You know me?" Katara said looking up. Then she saw who it was. "Haru!"

"Hi Katara," Haru said.

Katara hugged him.

"It's so good to see you!" she said.

"It's great to see you! You need a place to stay?" Haru asked.

"Yes, that be great," Katara said.

But when she turned around she saw her best friend walking away. He had thought the worst.

--

Aang had walked in town buying some groceries for dinner that night and he had seen this.

"Katara went straight to Haru!" he muttered and turned away to go back home. "She lied to me."

Aang marched up the steps to his apartment and slammed the door shut. Zuko and Sokka looked at him, Moto was playing the Four _Nations _with Suki. Mae was watching them. Toph was bouncing a ball on the stone wall while she lay on her back.

"What's going on?" Zuko said.

"I'm going to bed," Aang said and stormed upstairs.

--

Katara ran to the apartment and pushed open the door. Then she ran upstairs before anyone could ask anything.

"Aang!" she said pounding on his door. "Let me in!"

"Go away!" his voice said.

"You got it all wrong! Haru offered me a place to stay! I was just happy to see him!"

No answer. Finally, Katara screamed and kicked the door open. (That's a side you _never _see of her!) Aang had his back turned to her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok. I stopped thinking," Katara said.

"What?" Aang said turning around.

"I love you Aang, It's just I'm not ready for a real relationship. We need to focus on other things. I thought that I had made up my mind after the comet but now we have another thing to worry about," she said.

Aang nodded.

"But," Katara said going over to him, "I will give you something to think about your self."

She leaned over and kissed him. Letting him know she was telling the truth.


	12. Book 5: Hope Chapter 1: The Turtle

A/N- A new book has started. Hope. Aang is trying his best to keep trying to learn Moto's teachings as hard as he can so he can spend the rest of his time with Katara.

"Hey Katara, I bet I can beat you in any battle possible!" Aang called to Katara one morning.

"Really?" the Waterbender replied.

"Yep. Even though you're not a Firebender I can beat in an Agni Ki too!" the Avatar taunted.

"Oh yea? Then I challenge you to a Waterbending duel!"

"Your on!"'

The battle was fierce. Water splashed everywhere as the rest of the gang watched. The next thing Aang knew, he was on the floor, drenched and against the garden wall. He looked up and saw his girlfriend in a position that was about to strike. But, instead, she relaxed and simply said: "I win."

"I went easy on you," Aang denied.

"Suuuure," Katara said.

"Ha ha! Aang was beat by a girl," Sokka said.

Katara splashed Sokka with incredible force.

"That's for being mean," Katara said.

"It was worth it."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Sokka, pass the rice," Zuko said that evening at dinner.

"Sure," Sokka said and passed the pot.

"Thanks."

Aang munched on the carrots Katara cut for him. Katara finished dinner already. Mai ate a fruit tart. Zuko ate his rice. Sokka was done as well. Suki was finishing up. Toph was drinking her tea and Moto was cutting his fish. Aang got up. So did Katara. (Big surprise). Aang walked into his room and Katara followed. Instead of following him to the balcony, she went to her bed. Aang stayed on the balcony and watched the stars. He saw a shooting star.

_I wish Chief Hakoda would say yes for me asking to marry Katara,_ Aang wished.

When he did Katara walked onto the balcony and stood next to him.

"Hey," she said hugging him.

"Hi," Aang said holding onto her.

"Did you see a shooting star?" Katara asked.

"Yea," the young Avatar said.

"Did you wish for something?"

"Mhm."

"What'd you wish for?"

"If I tell it won't come true."

Katara smiled. "Gimmie a hint."

"Katara," Aang scolded.

"Pleeease?" Katara whined.

She was being childish and she knew it. She wasn't acting her age at all and she knew Aang liked that.

"Ok, it was about you," Aang caved.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yea, but it's something I don't have already. It's something I want," Aang said.

Katara giggled and blushed. "Kids?"

Aang was brick red. "No. It's completely different."

Katara smiled. "Is it marriage?"

"No," Aang lied.

"Aang?" Katara said.

"Yea?"

"You know… marriage would be nice."

"Really?"

"Yea."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aang woke and he felt another figure next to him. Then he remembered that he and Katara had a tickle fight the other night. She was next to him, breathing softly. Aang got up quietly and got dressed. He passed the three other rooms that held his friends and went downstairs. He ate some breakfast and went into town. He bought some supplies from the stores that were open at 5:00 in the morning. He walked back to the house with supplies. He put them away and went back to his room. He saw Katara getting out of the bathroom.

"Hi," he said to her.

"Hey," she replied.

"I got you something," Aang said handing her a package.

Katara opened it. It was a tiny turtle. It was just like the one Aang described the day of the very large storm.

"That is actually a replica Avatar Kuruk's," Aand pointed out.

"Really?" Katara said jolding the turtle in her hands.

"Yea, it gives me hope. I hope it'll do the same for you," Aang said.

"Thanks Aang," Katara said and she gave Aang a kiss on the cheek, the turtle still in her hand.


	13. Chapter 2: Money Can't Buy It

Aang stared at the blank piece of paper. He sighed.

"I need artistic ideas if I wanna make the money," he said shaking his head.

He and the gang were having a race. The one who got the most money in their new job gets to do whatever they want for the rest of the month. Aang wanted only four things: Go on a date with Katara without Sokka following them, get to rough up the house with his friends… again, to annoy Sokka, and finally travel to the Water Tribe to ask, no BEG Chief Hakoda for commitment.

Aang's job was simple: he was an artist. Sokka was the Earth King's adviser (he still thought it was hilarious), Katara worked at the Ba Sing Se Upper Ring Hospital, Suki trained future Kyoshi warriors at the Kyoshi studio she opened (she was payed by the government), Toph began to go back into the Earthbending battles to win tons of money, Zuko and Mai, sadly, had gone back to the Fire Nation for the rest of the month, and Moto was part of the clothing design industry. Aang wasn't even close to his goal (200 gold pieces) he was only at 90. It was a good start though. Katara was half way towards the goal. Sokka was at 150. Toph raised at least 190. Suki was at 70. Moto had the most: 199.

"Crud," Aang muttered. He and Suki were trailing far behind. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. He began to paint a magnificent portrait of the Southern Air Temple.

"Perfect," he said when he finished it.

Katara walked in, home from work and fell on her bed. She sighed.

"Only five more to go," she said smirking.

Aang looked up from his masterpiece. 

_CRUD! _Aang thought.

"So… What are your wishes if you win?" Aang asked her.

"I dunno," Katara replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

About a day later, Aang won. His painting sold for 250 gold pieces. He showed Sokka who sulked. Aang first went to his room. Katara was reading a Waterbending book.  
"Hey, Aang," she said.

"Wannagoonadatewithme?" Aang said speeding through.

"Excuse me?" Katara said smiling.

Aang calmed himself. "Wanna go on a date with me?"

Katara laghed. "Sure Avatar," she said making him blush.

He went into Sokka's room next. He found Sokka asleep on his bed. Aang smiled an evil smile. He jumped up and down on Sokka's bad, waking him up and singing/ screaming, "I HAVE A DATE WITH YOUR SISTER!!! I HAVE A DATE WITH YOUR SISTER!!" then leaving the room leaving an angry Sokka grumbling back to bed. Those were two things off his list. He would have to get Moto, Toph, and Katara to stay at home to mess the house up again. He would also need to convince the gang to travel to the Water Tribe.

That evening, he and Katara walked into town. Aang lead her to a very large palace sized place.

"Good evening Avatar Aang and company," the host said bowing respectfully. They bowed back.

"I made reservations for two?" Aang said.

"Yes sir," the host said. "Follow me please."

They walked down the large palace. Some people turned their heads whispering, "It's the Avatar," and "Who's he with?" The gossip of the customers made Yin and Yang blush furiously. The host soon led them up a stair well onto a balcony with four tables. Three were occupied.

"Chin will be your waiter tonight," the host said bowing away.

After the excellent dinner Aang and Katara went to the sparkling light river that runs in the park of Ba Sing Se. It was quiet and romantic. They leaned in and their lips touched. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever. They didn't want it to end. When they finally broke apart, Aang said, "I will always love you no matter what."


	14. Chapter 3: Honey

Aang walked out into the garden. The cool autumn air snapped at his check. He smiled. Katara's birthday was coming in the winter.

"So soon, too soon," he said. She was going to be turning sixteen. "Finally," Aang said.

"Finally what?" said a voice behind him.

Aang turned. Toph. She didn't really have a job. The fights were postponed due to most of the contestant's broken bones and faces.

"It's- uh- It's finally autumn," Aang stammered.

"I can tell you're lying," Toph said.

"Ok, I'm glad Katara's going to finally be sixteen."

"Oh, proposal?"

"Yes, I love her too much to let her out of my sight."

"Sounds like ooie- gooie love to me."

"Yea, well, the only love you really have is Moto."

"Shhhhh! Twinkle Toes!"

"Ugh! Like he's gonna hear us in the Middle Ring."

"Still."

"Oh, what ever!"

Toph smirked. "What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?" Aang said.

"Kissing."

"Well, it feels like... I don't really know how to explain it. Love is tough to explain."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, there are different types of love. There's the type I feel for Katara, the type Zuko and Mai and Sokka and Suki share, and there's friendship and family love."

"All of them?"

"Well, I don't know. Ask Katara."

They sat in the garden. Aand saw the little sparringbirds (hummingbird and a sparrow) fly by.

"Aang?" Katara's voice said in the house. She had come home from work.

"Outside!" Aang called to Katara.

She came outside and kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked at her.

"How was work?" he asked her.

"Nothing _too_ exciting to report," she said.

Aang nodded. Suddenly, a little baby sparring bird came over a plopped itself on Aang's head. Katara giggled.

"What?" Aang said.

"There's a baby sparringbird on your head," Katara said. "And it seems to like you."

"Well, it won't get off so welcome to Team Avatar!" Aang said.

It peeped.

"Let's name it," Toph said.

"How about… Honey?" Katara said. "I mean it does like honey."

Aang and Toph nodded.

Honey, now part of team Avatar.


	15. Chapter 4: Avatar Katara

Moto packed quickly. So did the others. Toph was relaxing on the floor listening to Moto mumbling to him self.

"Explain to me why we all need to pack?" she said.

"I told you. Yoshetsu knows we are here. He's gonna try to kill us!" Moto said rushing to close his only bag.

"Right."

"Shut up."

"What ever."

They walked out of the room and into the living room to find only Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Katara was being comforted by her brother and "best friend".

"Great. What know?" Moto asked going over to his cousin's aid.

"Nightmare," Aang explained.

"What kind of nightmare?" Toph said walking over as well.

"I was… I was killing… Killing you guys. Avatar State. Me," Katara said blinking tears away.

"You in the Avatar State?" Moto asked.

Katara nodded. Moto and Aang exchanged looks. Toph hugged Katara. Sokka kept patting her back.

"C'mon everyone's waiting outside," Mai's voice said behind them.

Moto nodded.

"Let's go."

--

Now flying through the air towards the base of Yoshetsu, the Gaang sat in the saddle. Aang was worried. He needed to defeat Yoshetsu, once and for all.

"There it is," Moto said pointing, "My vicious brother's base."

Aang swallowed. "Great."

Appa flew down to an inconspicuous spot.

"Stay here Appa," Aang said.

Everyone was calm. They walked to a hiding place near the entering gate. Mai spotted a guard. She flung one of her weapons towards him. Zuko blasted fire at it. The fire then caught up with the weapon and it hit the guard.

"That's gotta burn," Sokka said as the guard fell to his knees and then his face.

The gaang ran inside. Katara and Aang took out one guard and Suki and Sokka took out another. Moto and Toph blocked the entrance. When they finally reached the quarters of Yoshetsu, Moto kicked down the wooden door and Yoshetsu was waiting.

He began to clap.

"Excellent performance, everyone, excellent," Yoshetsu said.

His hair wasn't Water Tribe brown. Instead it was Fire Nation black. His eyes were black too. Instaed of a ponytail like Sokka, his hair was flat and neat.

"I was hoping you'd fall for the rumors," Yoshetsu said.

"Rumors?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. The rumors of that I knew where you were," Yoshetsu replied.

"Do you?" Suki said.

"Sadly, no."

Suddenly he began to throw fire at them. It wasn't red fire or blue fire. It was white fire. Moto ducked and shot water and earth at him. Katara dodged it, too, and began to throw ice and snow at the fire. Aang bended the fire away and struck Yoshetsu with air. Suki and Sokka and Toph blocked the fire away. Sokka threw his boomerang at Yoshetsu. Zuko saved Mai and himself from a burn. But all the attacks that they threw at him, Yoshetsu blocked. He shot fire at Katara too quickly and burned her.

"Katara!" Aang yelled as she lay, crying, on the floor, clutching her burn.

"Awww, wittle Aang is in wove," mocked Yoshetsu.

Aang was furious, so furious his Avatar state was triggered. He began to rise through the air.

"This must be my luck day," Yoshetsu muttered.

He began to create lightning and then shot it at Aang.

"NO!" Katara screamed.

Aang began to fall to the floor. Katara rushed over, in pain, and caught him just in time. Instead of his back, Yoshetsu had got Aang in the heart. Aang's heartbeat was weak. But Katara was quick and healed his wound though it wouldn't do much good.

"Katara," he croaked.

"Aang? Are you ok?" Katara muttered, crying.

"I... ," Aang said. Then he was silent.

Moto and Yoshetsu were battling behind them. Yoshetsu began to laugh.

"To late brother," he said.

Suddenly, Katara felt power course through her body. She let Aang slide from her lap onto the floor. Her mother's neck lass and her eyes began to glow.

"No… It can't be," Moto whispered.

"Am I dreaming, or is my sister in the Avatar State?" Sokka shouted.

"No Sokka I see it too!" Mai shouted.

"See what?" Toph exclaimed.

"How could this have happened?" Suki screamed over the noise.

"Aang is the last Airbender! Katara's a Waterbender. It's the Yin and Yang cycle! Yoshetsu broke it!" Moto replied loudly.

Katara began to rise into the air with a water propeller and all the Avatar power. She attacked Yoshetsu. He began to run then dissapear. Katara's glow began to fade and she landed on the floor. When the glow was gone she fainted next to Aang.


	16. Chapter 5: Aang's Awakening

The evening sun warmed Katara as she walked home from work. She was worried. Two weeks have passed. Aang was still knocked out, barely breathing and a low heart beat. She was also afraid of herself. Her dream had come true. She had gone into the Avatar State and Aang was nearly killed. She entered the house and walked up to her room. She found Moto making a potion and some of it was on Aang's red, wounded chest. The scar was wide and circled Aang's heart.

"What are you putting on him Moto?" Katara asked.

"Something that might make his wound less… big," Moto said.

Moto applied a little more of the cream.

"I'm gonna go make dinner," Katara said and left.

Moto put he cream in a jar and began to leave.

"Water," he heard some one mutter.

Moto turned around and saw Aang trying to get up. Moto ran over to him and grinned.

"Your… alive! Ok, we want to surprise everyone," Moto said.

"Darn it, just give me water," Aang said.

Moto Waterbended some water into Aang's mouth and he swallowed.

"Ok, tonight, we'll surprise everyone. Can you walk?" Moto said.

"I think so," Aang said sitting up.

"Ok, I'll be back."

After dinner, Moto kept everyone in the front room.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Toph said.

"Because I have a big surprise," Moto said. "Be right back."

Katara and Sokka exchanged looks. Everyone looked confused. Moto came back. Aang was following Moto in the shadows so he was hidden. He waited for his cue.

"So? Where is it?" Suki said.

"It's coming. Hold on," Moto said.

"It? I'm a HE!" Aang said leaning on his staff and slightly limping into the room.

"AANG!!!" Everyone shouted.

They all rushed over and hugged him except Katara. Everyone cleared out of the way so Aang and Katara were facing each other. She was teary eyed and all smiles. She ran over to him and began to kiss him. Aang dropped his staff and wrapped his arms around her waist while hers were around his neck. Suki looked at Sokka. Instead of rolling his eyes or anger, it was happiness and pride. Finally, they broke apart.

"I missed you," Katara said.

"I missed you too," Aang said.

"I guess you think that I need to think?," Katara said.

Aang smiled. "Na, I think you have an answer to this: I love you."

"I love you too. I hope you get much better," Katara said, "I'll explain everything later."


	17. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Aang

The sun set slowly upon the city of Ba Sing Se. Katara was on the balcony, breathing in the sent of the fall air. She thought over the following events that would be taking place in the fall. For one thing, Aang would be turning 14. Also, The second fight with Yoshetsu would be happening soon. She shivered at the thought. And last but not least, if they didn't beat Yoshetsu, the second invasion would take place.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said behind her.

No, not Aang. It was Toph. Katara smiled.

"Sure," she said.

Toph leaned on the balcony rail and closed her blind eyes and sighed.

"Katara, I have something to tell you," she said.

"Hm?" Katara replied looking out on the city.

"I never exactly had good parental figures and I just wanna let you know, you're the closest thing to a mom I've ever had," Toph sighed.

Katara knew this when Toph and Sokka had a talk when Toph was known as the Runaway. But even still, Katara smiled and tears rolled down her face. Toph seemed to have sensed this and hugged her. **This is one of those rare Toph/Katara moments.**

"Even though you can be a little pain in the butt and a tiny bit annoying, I think of you as my own," Katara whispered. Toph grinned. She released her grip on Katara and punched her lightly on the arm. Then with out another word, she left.

The next morning Aang expected to wake with a pain in his chest. Instead he felt soothing hands over his chest. He opened his eyes to find Katara healing the wound. Aang smiled.

"Why this early Yin?" he commented.

Katara rolled her eyes. Ever since Yoshetsu broke the "Yin and Yang cycle" as Moto had explained, Aang has been calling Katara Yin.

"Because it's your most important day of the year," she said.

"Huh?" Aang said rubbing his eyes and sitting up when Katara was done.

She bended over and kissed his check. When she pulled away she whispered, "Happy Birthday."

Aang smiled. He had totally forgot. September third was his birthday. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He still wasn't used to the idea o no hair but as an Airbender, accepted it. After he got dressed, he walked out into the kitchen where everyone happily ran over and gave him a birthday greeting. Katara had made Aang a special breakfast for the event. Then everyone began to get their gifts for him. Aang was surprised. They never had parties like this at the Air Temples. Suki had gotten him a replica of Avatar Kyoshi's fans. Sokka had gotten a Water Tribe sword. Zuko gave Aang the royal artifact of the crown the Fire Nations Prince wore. Mea gave Aang a box of weapons. Toph gave him a bit of her space rock. Moto had gotten Aang a book on Avatar history. And finally Katara gave him a kiss and a carved sculpture of the whole Gaang. Aang smiled at all the gifts.

"Thanks guys," he said.

"Never expected this did you?" Suki asked.

"No. We never had birthdays like this at the Southern Air Temple. When I turned twelve, all I got was this arrow," Aang said pointing to his head.

Everyone laughed.

Mai smiled a rare smile. "Be lucky."

"I am lucky," Aang said. Then he paused. "I'm lucky to have great friends like you."

Everyone crowded around the Avatar for a group hug. Honey, Momo, and K all joined in as well.


	18. Chapter 7: The Four Elements

Aang waited outside the bathroom door.

_She's taking a long time! _He thought.

Katara was in the bathroom for nearly 30 minutes. Aang tapped his foot keeping a rhythm. It went: _Tap… Tap- tap… Tap- tap- tap… tap… _and so on.

"Katara!" Aang shouted.

"I'm almost done!" came her voice.

Aang rolled his eyes. He loved her and she can be worth waiting for but Aang was an impatient 14- year- old. He wanted to get nice and clean then go about his day. Finally, she came out, all dressed up and ready to go. Katara smiled at Aang.

"Did I take to long?" she asked.

Aang rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

She giggled. "I guess I did."

Katara walked out of the room and downstairs, leaving Aang alone. She walked into the kitchen where she found Moto and Sokka. They were arguing.

"What now?" she said to the cousins.

"Sokka doesn't believe that I went Ice Dodging before him!" Moto exclaimed.

Sokka began to shout. "NO! I did!"

Katara was losing patience. "Sokka! Moto had a chance! You don't- wait… you did?"

"Bato took us when we met up with him at the Abby!" Sokka butted in.

"My dad, BATO, took me before he left! I got the mark of the brave!" Moto shouted.

"I got the wise! Higher than brave!"

"NO! There are no ranks!! Any self respecting Water Tribe member would-" Moto started bu Katara interrupted.

"ENOUGH!!!" she screamed.

The boys looked at her.

"Honestly! There is no rule that one kid has to be better than the other in the South! But Moto, you left during the Southern Raiders. How can that be possible?" she said.

Moto looked away.

"I'm sorry. I can't lest my pride come over me. I never have gone ice dodging. Look to make it up to you, I'm gonna teach you guys a game I picked up from some kids. It's called The Four Elements," he said.

"Can us NORMAL people play to?" Sokka asked.

Moto laughed. "Yep!"

When everyone walked downstairs, Moto introduced the game out in the dirt field of the apartment. Moto held a small, soft, cloth made ball in his hand. The game was like what we say is basketball. But instead of hoops, there are goal posts. The object was to score the most points by the end of the game by getting goals.

"Um, not to be rude, but I'm blind! How can I see the ball?" Toph said.

"Well, it's boys versus girls so the girls passing it to you have to make a lot of vibrations and also if you throw it to them," Moto said.

All the bender had to have a special move. Katara thought of the Water Whip. Aang had his Air Scooter. Zuko had his Fireball Blast. Moto had his Ice Beam and Earth Trembler. Toph had her feet and an Earth Pool (similar to a Whirl Pool). Sokka had his space sword and boomerang. Suki, her fans. And Mai had her weapons. Moto, Katara, and Sokka wore the traditional uniforms for the Water Tribe, Aang wore his first Airbending out fit, the one he wore during the Invasion. Toph wore the clothes she did when she first met the original Team Avatar. Suki actually wore her Kyoshi outfit. Zuko wore his prince outfit and Mai had her usual clothes on.

The game began. The girl Team stood in front of the boy Team. Moto threw the ball in the air, Katara caught it and began to run. She passed it to Suki who made a goal. The game raged on until the girls won 30 to 24.

"How embarrassing," Zuko said.

"So? They won fair and square!" Aang said.

"Toph is right. You are more in touch with your feminine side than mot guys," Sokka said.

Aang blew a raspberry at Sokka.

"Not only that but your not exactly any more mature than you were when you were thirteen and/or twelve," Moto said.

Aang looked at Moto. "Like you would know?"

"Look, I was watching you when you formed the invasion. I was there!" Moto said.

"Why didn't you help us?" Aang said.

"Or come then so we would know before Yoshetsu's rein of terror?" Sokka said.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't ready. Neither were you, Aang," Moto explained.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"You needed to learn some Firebending first. I followed you to the Western Air Temple and I also some of the Fire Nation during Sozin's Comet." Moto said softly.

Aang exchanged looks with Sokka. They needed to know, everything!


	19. Chapter 8: Moto's Story

"We need to know everything," Sokka said to Moto.

"Ok, after dinner, well go to the front room and I'll tell everyone everything," Moto sighed.

So after the meal, the Gaang walked into the front room and sat on couches and chairs. Moto sat on the floor in the middle.

"It all started when Avatar Kurruk said I was the half Avatar in a dream…," Moto began.

Then he began to see his whole past in front of him as he spoke.

"When I was about eight, Avatar Kurruk told me I was the half Avatar. I wanted to know what it meant. He said that I needed to learn at least two elements. I still was confused. But when I learned Water, Earth, and a tiny bit of Fire, I made the mistake of teaching my brother a bit of the Fire Element. He got to good at it. Soon, when I was ten, the Southern Raiders came, looking for not only Katara, but they were looking for me, too. My father, Bato, protected the rest of the Tribe as my mother took me and swam all the way to Kyoshi Island.

"I knew the Fire Nation took my brother instead of me. When we arrived, my mother died upon the beach from the cold- water and all that swimming. The warriors took me in. I met Suki when she was really little, so I knew her for a while. We became best friends. After five years, I left. I began my search for the Avatar. And I also looked for my family. I saw you one or twice around. I saw the invasion and my dad again. But I knew Aang didn't learn any Firebending so I knew I needed to wait. When you landed in my camp, I knew I'd found my family."

Everyone stared at Moto. This wasn't like him. Moto was teary eyed and looked as if he was gonna go into the Avatar State himself. Katara looked at Aang. Aang looked at her. He nodded. They both got up and crouched down next to Moto. Katara hugged her cousin and Aang patted his back. The next thing Moto knew, his friends and family surrounded him, comforting him. Even Momo, "K", and Honey sensed Moto's pain.

"Moto," Toph said, "You're an awesome guy, ya know that?"

Moto smiled. "I guess I do."

Everyone laughed.

"I can't believe it," Suki said. "I forgot."

"You greeted me with a hug when I met the others," Moto said.

"No, I forgot that you stayed with us for five years."

"You knew Suki?" Sokka said. "Wow."

"Actually, after he left, you arrived," Suki said.

"Whoa, if I would've stayed, I wouldn't have needed to search for a year," Moto said.

"Yea, and we wouldn't have had this confusion going on," Katara said.

Aang smiled. "Yea, but... If he joined us, I wouldn't have needed an Earthbending teacher. Toph would've never met us."

"Sad, I'm the most awesome person in this group. It would just be wimpy 'Team Avatr'," Toph said.

They all laughed.


	20. Chapter 9: The Future's Beginning

A few days later, Aang walked on the balcony and looked at the sky. He smiled as the evening wind blew against his figure. Katara walked over beside him.

"Any shooting stars?" she asked.

"Not tonight," Aang said.

"I'm going to bed," Katara said.

"Me too," Aang replied and followed Katara into the room. She slipped into her pajamas behind the screen and Aang slept in his pants. Katara settled into her bed.

"Good night Aang," she said.

"'Night Katara," Aang whispered as he climbed into his own.

His dream was something he didn't expect. He found himself in a beautiful garden. A girl about twelve was Waterbending.

"Helo?" Aang whispered.

The girl turned around, startled. She looked a lot like Katara except instead of blue eyes, they were light gray like his own.

"Gyatso!" she said. "Don't sneak up on me like- wait your not Gyatso. He has blue eyes… Who are you?"

"I'm Aang, the Avatar," Aang said taken aback.

"No, that's my dad. _He's _Aang. _He's _the Avatar," the girl said.

"Um, I'm guessing that's me."

Meanwhile, Katara was having another dream. She saw a young boy about eight was Airbending in what seemed to be a front yard.

"Hello?" she said allowed.

The boy turned around, frightened. He looked a lot like Aang but instead he had her own blue eyes instead of Aang's gray eyes.

"Kanna!" he said. "Don't make me loose my- wait, your not Kanna! My sister has gray eyes! Not blue! Who are you?"

"I'm Katara. The last original Waterbender of the South," Katara said.

"No, that's my mom. _She's _Katara. _She's _the last Waterbender of the South," the boy said.

"Well, that's me."

Now, Aang was being attacked by the girl.

"MOM! DAD!!" she screamed.

"Wait! I'm harmless!" Aang cried dodging the ice and water. Finally a man came out.

"Kanna! Stop!" he shouted.

Kanna relaxed her fire.

"Your mom taught you well," the man said. "But it is not needed here."

"If you excuse me, I need to wake up now," Aang said backing away.

"Aang wait!" the man shouted as Aang turned.

Aang turned around.

"Don't you realize? I'm you 20 years from your age," the older Aang said.

"Me?" Aang exclaimed.

"Him? No wonder mom like you so much. You where- never mind," Kanna said blushing.

"Mom?" Aang wondered aloud.

Back to Katara she was running as fast as she could from the young Airbender. He was ridding an Air Scooter.

"MOTHER!" he kept shouting.

Suddenly, a woman walked out of the house and looked at the running Katara. She sped over to the boy and stopped him.

"Mom! It's a stranger!" the boy shouted.

"Gyatso, relax," the woman said. "Your dad taught you to much."

Gyatso smiled.

"Look, I'm gonna go," Katara said walking away.

"Stop Katara!" the woman shouted.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm you. 20 years from your age."

"What?" Katara began. But she was interrupted by someone shouting.

"Katara?" the older Aang's voice called.

"What?" the older Katara called back.

Then the older Aang stepped out from the house. He was followed by Kanna and the younger Aang.

"Guess who Kanna was Water Whipping in the garden?"

The younger Katara looked at her Aang. He waved. She rolled her eyes.

"Guess who he is? And guess who he's married to?" Aang said to her.

"Me?" Katara mouthed.

Aang nodded.


	21. Chapter 10: The Next Avatar

"Me?" Katara mouthed.

Aang nodded.

The older Aang walked over Gyatso with Kanna following him. The older Katara smiled at her Aang. The younger Aang walked over to his Katara.

"I'm still in shock," he whispered to her.

Eager, Katara looked at her older self to see Aang's betrothal necklace. But it wasn't there, but the necklace that Aang had made her when she lost her mother's. Her heart dropped a bit but she smiled. Then she turned to her Aang.

"I can't believe it… I always thought I'd have an arranged marriage," she said.

"It was kinda like that," the older Aang said apparently over heard her.

His Katara elbowed his ribs. He grinned.

"'Course, it was by total surprise," Kanna pointed out.

The younger couple looked at each other.

"Well?" Gyatso said to his mother. "When's dinner?"

She crouched down next to him.

"In a minute. I still think we have to sort things out," she said in a soft, almost soothing voice, nodding in her younger self's direction.

"This has to be a dream," Aang said to himself.

His older self laughed.

"It is, but you get to stay here for about… Two days- no- wait. Katara?" he said turning to his wife.

She rolled her eyes. "About a week. Hours move like days in your sleep."

The young couple nodded.

"It's really happening in you, now? It'll happen to us?" Aang said.

"Well, yes but possibly- you know, whatever," his older self said.

The older Katara smiled and stood up. She led everyone into the house. Then she showed the young couple their bedroom. It had to beds and a bathroom.

"It's a guest room. When Moto or Toph are really busy during the day and the evening, they bring their kids here," Katara said.

The young couple froze.

"M- Moto and T- T- Toph!?" Aang shouted.

"The others to," his older self said.

"Yea but I never really…," Aang's voice trailed off.

Then the older Katara led them into the kitchen.

"Great!" said Gyatso. "I'm starved."

"Your always hungry," Kanna teased. "You take that after Uncle Sokka."

"Do NOT!" Gyatso said.

As the week went on, Aang and Katara got used to the idea. On the last night, Katara woke with a start. She got up and looked over at her Aang in the other bed.

"He's still asleep?" she said.

It was weird sleeping in a dream. But Katara walked out of the room to get a drink of water. She past the older couple's bedroom on her way. Something caught her eye. She walked into the room and saw what she thought was her own imagination. The older couple was sleeping soundly but held each other's hand. Katara's was in Aang's as he grasped her hand. The young Katara smiled and walked out of the room, only finding her children's room. They shared the same room but one side looked all Waterbendy and the other all Airbendy. She looked at the necklace around her daughter's neck. It was her mother's necklace. She smiled even wider and walked back to her own room, forgetting about her water.

The next day, Aang and Katara were saying goodbye to themselves. When Kanna and Gyatso left to go in the house, the older couple turned to them.

"Before you go, we need to talk," Katara said to them.

"Our daughter is not normal, but really special, she has no idea but, she's the next Avatar," said Aang.

Before anything else could happen the dream faded away.

Now waking with a start, Aang and Katara found themselves in their room, in their own bed and in pure surprise. They got up. Katara looked at her Aang, the Aang, the one she loved.

"Well," he said. "We at least have a future to look forward to."

Katara laughed.


	22. Chapter 11: Freedom's Return

Yoshetsu walked into the dark room.

"Do you have a plan?" he said to a dark figure looking through the shades that let the tiniest bit of light in the room.

"I've had a plan ever since they left me at Lake Laogai," the figure said.

"The Avatar and his friends are traitors of yours," Yoshetsu said.

The figure turned.

"I have the troops ready," it said.

"Excellent. I hope you enjoy victory Jet."

"I will sir. I want my revenge on the Avatar and Katara. Once and for all!" Jet said.

--

It was midnight when Aang was woken by a scream.

"Katara?" he said.

She was gone!

"Katara!!!!!"

Aang ran outside to see a figure run the corner and disappear. He followed the figure until he saw it completely at Lake Laogai.

"Jet!"

"Hello Aang," Jet said.

"Where's Katara?" Aang shouted.

"Under the lake. The place she left me."

"She didn't leave you Jet, Long Shot told us to," Aang explained.

"LIES!!!" Jet screamed.

He attacked Aang and knocked him out.

--

Katara woke in a dark room. Her body ached as if she was dragged around. She managed to get up and stretch. She looked around. The air was moist.

"Lake Laogai," she whispered.

The door opened.

"You have a visitor," a man said.

He pushed a body into the room and slammed the door. Aang woke.

"Aang!" Katara shouted and rushed over to him.

Aang moaned. "Katara? You alright?"

"I am. You?" she said helping the Avatar to his feet.

"I think so."

"Who do you think brought us here?"

"Jet." Aang said rubbing his head.

"No… Jet's dead," Katara sighed.

"He's not! He captured you and knocked me out!"

"But he died last spring trying to save us."

"Apparently he didn't," Aang said.

The door opened again and a fire started in a pit they didn't see. Yoshetsu and Jet walked in.

"My revenge starts now," Jet said beginning to walk toward them but Yoshetsu stopped him.

"Wait, they're powerful Benders. They can stop you," he said.

"I don't care!"

Aang and Katara backed away from the charging teen.

"We will attack," Aang said.

"Don't test their power kid," a voice said behind them.

It was Moto.

"Brother. Don't get involved," Yoshetsu said.

"Don't test me either," Moto said.

"Who is this?" said Jet.

"A bonus. My brother, Moto, the 'Half Avatar.'"

"Then I shall take revenge on all!" Jet shouted.

"Stop! You'll mess things up!" Yoshetsu yelled.

But before Jet or Yoshetsu could do anything, Aang, Katara, and Moto shot their power at both of them. Katara used her Water Whip, Aang shot out a blast of air, and Moto shot ice spikes at the enemies. When they were distracted the teens ran for it. Moto led the way until Jet fell in front of them.

"Jet, you don't have to do this!" Katara shouted.

"Please this isn't you," Aang pleaded.

"I- I don't know," Jet said.

"Look inside your heart. You want freedom! You're a Freedom Fighter!" Aang said.

Jet froze.

"I'm a Freedom Fighter!" he shouted.

"What have you done to my slave!?" screamed Yoshetsu.

Jet attacked him. Yoshetsu was to slow and was knocked out. Jet led his friends out of the lake. He shut the secret way in and the daylight hit their faces. Jet, Aang, Katara, and Moto escaped. They finally reached the apartment.

"Thank you," Aang said.

"No, I should be thanking you. I'm sorry," Jet said and he turned away.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"To find Smellerbee, Long Shot, and the Freedom Fighters and begin to fight _for _freedom, not just to gain it for myself," Jet said. "But we will meet again."


	23. Chapter 12: K,A,T,M 2

"_Leaves from the vine. Drifting so slow Like fragile, tiny shells,_

_In the fall. Little soldier boy,_

_Come marching home._

_Brave soldier boy._

_Comes marching home."_

Moto sighed.

"I miss you mom."

His mother used to sing that to him all the time.

"Hey Halfy," Toph said.

Moto turned she was leaning in the doorway.

"Hi Toph," he said.

She walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she said turning his face to her even if she couldn't see.

"I just miss my parents," Moto said.

Toph smiled. "I think I do to."

"But you HATE your parents."

"Katara said something a long time ago and it helped me realize a lot."

Moto grinned.

Toph stood on her tip- toes and kissed him. (**AN- YAY!!**) Though in total surprise, Moto was kissing her back. But Toph broke the kiss and walked out of the room.

Moto opened his eyes.

"I love you Toph," he muttered.

Toph walked down stairs.

"I love you Moto," she whispered.

**AN- Sorry Tokka lovers!**

Aang looked at the blank piece of paper.

_Beautiful Water._

_Shimmering Earth._

_Burning Fire._

_Free Air. _

_But not even all the Elements,_

_Can be as __**CRUNCH.**_

Aang scrunched up the paper.

"Ugh! How can I even focus!"

"Focus on what?" Katara asked walking in.

"Your home early," he said.

"I was given the day off," she said. "The head doctor allowed me to stay home."

Aang's head snapped up.

"You mean it's just you, me, Toph, and Moto?"

Katara looked confused. Then a evil grin spread across her face.

"That was one of your wants for the bet!" she said.

Aang grinned.

"You know it."

Katara dropped her bag on her bed and ran down the hall and bumped into Toph.

"OW! Sugar Queen! Watch where you're going and I'm blind!"

"Sorry but its just the four of us!" Katara said helping up the blind girl.

"You mean no Sokka, Suki, Mea, or Zuko?"

"Nope."

Toph punched her fist in the air.

"ALRIGHT!"

Aang ran over.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," Katara said.

"MOTO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!" Toph screamed.

"What?" Moto said walking towards them.

He hesitated.

"The four of us?" he said.

The others nodded.

"Well? What are we waiting for!?"

Aang looked at Katara.

"TAG! Your it!" he shouted and ran off down the hall.

"You are so dead!" Katara yelled as the others took off running for their lives.

Katara skidded into the front room.

"Where are you Avatar?" she said.

She heard giggling from the couch.

"There you are!" she yelled as Aang zoomed around her.

"Get over here!" she screeched.

She saw Toph. She grinned and began to run after Toph, who finally realized what was going on and ran for it, laughing.

"You'll never catch me slow- poke!" she shouted.

"I will this time!" Katara yelled.

--

After lots and lots of tag and playing, the four of them settled down on the floor in the front room.

"That was fun" Moto said.

"I'll say. I _never _got to do that at my old home," Toph said.

Aang smiled and got up.

"Katara can I talk to you?" he said.

"Sure," Katara said and followed him down the hallway.

When Aang was sure that they were alone, he kissed her. Katara blinked but then completely melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke apart Katara was blushing.

"Need time to think?" Aang said.

"Never again," Katara said and kissed him.


	24. Chapter 13: The Breakfast Date

She ran for her life down the hall. She was laughing so hard that he was catching up to her.

"Katara! Give it back!" Aang called as ran after her.

"Make me!" Katara shouted as she turned a sharp corner.

No response. She stopped and turned around. Aang had smacked into the wall and was on the floor, cracking up. Katara's worried face turned into a grin. She began to laugh too.

"That's what you get for bothering me last night."

Aang looked at her and got up. He began to walk toward her.

"I was hungry, you know."

"You could made something yourself," Katara said smiling and backing away.

"I don't know the recipe for five flavored soup," Aang said.

"Sad thing is, neither do I!" Katara shouted.

She turned around and ran off.

"Then what'd you give me!?" Aang asked loudly and ran after her.

By now, the two of them had run all through the house. Aang needed his staff and Katara wouldn't give it to him.

"Katara!" Aang shouted and turned a corner.

"Yes?" Katara said plainly.

Aang stopped. Katara was leaning against his staff that was on the wall.

"What'd you give me last night?"

"Tea mixed together."

"OH! GROSS!" Aang screamed.

Katara doubled over in laughter.

"Why?" Aang pleaded.

"I was in the middle of the best dream ever and you woke me up at the best part!" Katara said.

She tossed Aang staff over to him. He caught it.

"You evil, evil little teenager," Aang muttered with a grin.

Katara walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's go out to breakfast okay?" she said.

"Why?"

"Sokka and Suki are out at work, Toph and Moto are hanging out somewhere, Mai and Zuko are also at work, so."

Aang nodded. "Alright. I wanna talk about something anyways. But I don't wanna go to a fancy place."

He removed her hands from his shoulders.

"Where do you wanna go?" Katara asked.

Aang began to walk down the hall. Katara followed him.

"Iroh is having a breakfast special for some sort of celebration. Wanna go?" Aang said.

"Sure," Katara said.

--

The two of them walked down the street. Merchants, citizens, and kids wandered the streets, shops, and parks. Katara smiled at the busy scene in front of her.

"Life is different at home," she said glancing at Aang.

Aang smiled. "Way different at my home."

They both began to laugh.

"We just know it won't be easy," Katara said.

"With a water monster and an air monster on the loose? Course not," Aang said.

He was referring to Kanna and Gyatso. Katara smiled. She knew what he was talking about. The two of them arrived at the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh was serving tea a one of the tables. Zuko was at another, taking an order. When Iroh turned, he spotted the two and smiled. He walked over to them.

"Welcome, he both of you," he said humbly.

The couple bowed. "Thank you Iroh," they said in unison.

Iroh chuckled. "Come, I'll show you to your table."

Katara looked over and saw Moto serving tea.

"Moto?" Katara said.

Her cousin looked over. "Hey, K!"

Katara rolled her eyes. She and Aang sat down.

"What brings you here?" Moto said walking over.

"My question is, hy are you here?" Aang asked.

"I work here now."

"I thought you had that fashion job?" Katara said.

"No, I quit. Seems like guys in fashion isn't the best."

"So you decided to serve tea?" Aang said.

"Yup," Moto said.

"Where's Toph?"

"Toph's at the park. She wanted to relax for a bit."

There was an awkward pause between them. Moto broke it.

"So what can I get you two?" he said.

"I'll have Jasmine tea," Aang replied.

"And I'll take ginseng tea," Katara said.

"No food?" Moto said. "We _are _having that special."

"I guess we'll have the special," Aang said.

Moto nodded and grinned. "Right away."

Katara looked at Aang.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you had the future on you mind. I have, and it's driving me insane," Aang said.

"I have had my mind on it," Katara said.

"So… how do you feel about it?"

"I would say we're together now but it's a bit awkward to know your future."

Aang faked a cough. "Aunt Wu."

Katara laughed. "How awkward was that?"

Aang hesitated. "Um… I have something to tell you. Please don't get upset."

"What is it Aang?"

"I kinda eavesdropped on your prediction. I really liked you then and I wanted to know if you would like me."

Katara smiled. "I'm not mad. In fact I have something to tell you. When you defeated the volcano, Sokka mentioned that you were a very powerful bender. I was surprised at first but then I realized you were. I thought I would marry you."

Aang's eyes widened. "So you knew?"

Katara nodded.

Moto walked over with breakfast and tea. "Here you go you two."

"Thanks Moto," Katara said.

"No problem cuz. Lemme know if you need anything else."

He walked away leaving the two of them to eat.

--

Later that night, Aang looked out on the balcony, the unfinished betrothal necklace in his hands. He sighed.

"Someday," he whispered and pocketed it.

Katara walked out over to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yea."

"You seem a bit worried."

"I'm okay."

"Alright."

Katara looked at him.

"Stop worrying. Everything will turn out fine," she whispered and kissed him.


	25. Chapter 14: Sioa

Moto walked up to Appa with his belongings. The gaang was preparing for their battle against Yoshetsu. They hope it will be their final battle. Aang sat on Appa's head. He looked down at Moto.

"We are gonna make a pit stop right?" he said.

"For more invasion supplies. Yes," Moto replied as he threw his stuff up.

Mai and Katara came outside with their stuff.

"It's gonna be one wild ride," Mai said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I mean, this is probably going to be one of the only exciting things I've ever done."

Aang laughed. "Probably."

--

The morning rushed into the afternoon. The autumn air beat against the teen's faces.

"Let's stop there for the rest of the day. We can get supplies," Suki said pointing down.

Everyone looked to where she pointed.

"Good idea," Moto said.

"Why is it inhabited by the Fire Nation?" Katara said looking down at the insignia.

"WHAT?" Zuko shouted.

Appa landed. The gaang wandered the streets as Aang put on a hat to cover his arrow.

"You're kidding," Sokka groaned. "Yoshetsu took this place."

Aang saw a boy being bullied. Ignoring the others, he went over and stopped a few inches to eavesdrop.

"Ya like making me loose?" the bully said.

"N- no Demino, I didn't mean to. It was just a lucky shot," the boy said in a frightened tone.

"I don't think so! I think you cheated ya little Dirt Face!"

"I don't cheat! That's you. You always make every kid in town loose."

"Listen Sioa, we can play this the easy way or the hard way."

"W- what's the easy way?"

The Demino pinned Sioa up against the wall.

"The easy way is ya turning that last point over to me."

"And the hard way?"

"Earth in your face and stomach."

Sioa gulped. "I'd rather do nothing."

"That's. Not. An. Option," Demino gritted through his teeth.

"What do I care? No one likes me anyways," Sioa said sadly.

Aang knew that was his cue.

"Excuse me?" he said walking over.

"Whatddya want. Can't ya see that I'm busy?" Demino snapped at Aang.

"Well, as the Avatar I need to save people. Including kids."

Demino hesitated. "You're the Avatar?"

Aang began to unlatch Sioa from his grip now that he was distracted.

"Um, yea. Anyways, I should get going," Aang said and took off with Sioa until Demino was out of sight.

"Thanks for the save," Sioa said.

"No problem."

"Are you really the Avatar?"

Aang nodded.

"Wow… Hey! Do you need a place to stay?"

"Actually yea I do," Aang said. "My seven friends and I."

"Cool! You can stay at my place. Two beds in four rooms. Oh yea, I'm Sioa!"

"Yea I know. And the offer is perfect."

--

They made their way to his house with the others.

"I'm nine years by the way," Sioa said.

"Can you Bend?" Aang asked.

"Mhm. I'm an Earthbender! Take after my dad. He taught me everything I know. To bad you can't meet him though. He went to go fight in the war and our village was taken after he left."

"But the new Fire Lord is Zuko."

"Yea I know. But instead someone else took it. Yoetsy? Yotako? Yotocu?"

"Yoshetsu," Aang corrected.

"Yea, him. Nasty Dirt Face always taking people. The next thing you know I'll die! Ha, yea, I'll kill him first," Sioa said.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Sorry."

Sioa entered a small looking house. But inside was incredible. It was beautifully decorated and sculpted out of Earth.

"My dad built this place. Lived here forever," Sioa said proudly.

"Wow," Toph said. "It's beautiful."

A middle- aged woman, about 30 or 40, came over through a doorway. She was wiping a bowl with a cloth.

"Hello Sioa. Who're you friends?"

"Mom, this is Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Moto, Fire Lord Zuko and Mai. Guys, this is my mother, Halita," Sioa said.

The gaang bowed to Halita. She bowed her head.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said.

"Thank you," Aang said.

"Stay as long as you need to Aang," Sioa said.

"We'll be leaving in the morning," Moto said.

"Why?" Sioa asked.

"Because we need to go to an invasion."

"Can I go?"

"No!" Aang and Halita said in unison.

"Why?" Sioa asked again.

"It's to dangerous," Halita said.

"You'll get killed," Aang said.

"C'mon! Please. I haven't done one thing to help our Nation! I wanna fight!"

Aang paused. "It's up to your mother."

Halita looked at her son. "I can't loose another part of my family, son."

"But mom! I'm more then ready!"

"No," Zuko said. "You're impatient. I was the same way when I was sixteen. My honor rested on finding Aang. I was hot headed and rude. I was too quick for my uncle. I wasn't ready."

"Maybe still a bit hot headed," Katara whispered to Mai and they both giggled.

"I'm still hopeful! My family and town has no hope and for a long time, I'm probably the only one who manages to keep it alive. I wanna fight for the Earth Kingdom. I _need_ to fight for the Earth Kingdom and I will!" Sioa said with a proud look on his face.

Halita looked at Aang. "Do you think he's ready?"

"Yes, I do," Aang said.

Sioa smiled. "Thanks Aang."

--

The next morning, Sioa was saying goodbye to his mother.

"Bye, Mom. I'll see you soon," he said.

"Goodbye, Sioa. I love you," Halita said.

"Love you too Mom."

Aang waved goodbye to Halita. "He'll come back, I promise. Appa! Yip yip!"

Appa took off leaving Halita alone.


	26. Chapter 15: The Shocking Battle

**I changed a chapter so Katara has no idea Aang lied about his daydream about kissing her. Okay, just letting you know… So I hope you enjoy a nice new chapter. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while… I moved. Okay here you are!**

Sokka put his hand to his chin and looked at the maps. The group planned a second invasion. A bigger and better one. They weren't so sure how it would turn out, but they hoped for the best. Sioa was still with them. He was practicing Earthbending with Toph and Moto. They had landed at the same place for the last invasion.

"Sokka, you got the plans set?" Aang called from the river he and Katara practiced.

"Yea, but this time, you give the speech," Sokka called back.

Katara shook her head. "Let's hope you won't start from the beginning."

Aang laughed. "Don't worry. I planed it out just in case."

Katara pushed back the water towards him.

"You do know this probably won't be the last fight," she said.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Aang said.

He pushed the water back to her.

"Look, just to give you some hope. I'm proud of you."

Aang smiled. "Thanks. I've learned a lot lately. Though Moto didn't teach me anything this time, I realize that hope is something you'll always have. I need it more than ever."

"I need it too."

They both let the water drop. They bowed to each other and then walked out of the river. Aang pulled on his shirt. Katara slipped into her robes.

"Look!" Sioa shouted from behind them.

Everyone, even Toph, turned to see. A giant haze of fog was coming their way.

"It's the Invasion!" Sokka exclaimed.

Everyone ran down the cliff to greet the force.

"Dad!" Sokka and Katara yelled as they ran to their father.

Bato was behind Hakoda.

"Sokka. Katara! It's almost been ages. It's good to see you," Hakoda said hugging his children.

Moto walked over to Bato.

"Hi dad," he said.

"Hello son," Bato said.

Moto hugged his father tightly. He had tears in his eyes.

"It's been over five years. I've missed you so much," Moto said.

"I've missed you too."

The Mechanist and Teo came out of the boats along with others from the Northern Air Temple, Jet and his Freedom Fighters, Haru and Tyro, Pakku and other Waterbenders and warriors from the North and South, Mater Piandao, the Boulder and Hippo, Bumi and Jeong Jeong, June, the Kyoshi Warriors and Ty lee, the Zhangs and the Gan Jins, the Order of the White Lotus, the Swamp Benders, and even some Fire Nation. Aang, Toph, Moto, Mai, Sokka, Sioa, and Suki sat down next to the same stage used last time. Aang walked up.

"Good morning everyone. I'd like to thank you all for sacrificing your life and courage for joining my friends and I on this dangerous mission. Some of you I haven't seen in a while and I must say I'm glad to see you know. I only have a few things to explain. They're stages. The first stage, is the spirit stage. It will be led by me, the Painted Lady, and the Blue Spirit," Aang began.

Jet interrupted. "Forgive me for interrupting Aang. But, aren't they myths?"

Aang smiled. "Are they?"

He Earthbended two doorways behind him. Katara dressed as the Painted Lady and Zuko dressed as the Blue Spirit walked out. The crowd gasped. Then the two of them removed the mask and hat. They stared out into the crowd, which began to cheer. Aang held up his hands for silence. The cheers died down.

"Along with us, I will summon four past Avatars, Yue the moon spirit, and Hei- Bai. We'll lead the others to the land were Yoshetsu's fleet stays. Then as we come back to prepare for the final stage, the fleet from the Northern Air Temple will be passing over to attack in the confusion. The next stage consists of warriors, Benders, and tribes who will go onto the subs and swim over to the island. We need all the strength we can get. The Team Avatar Stage will be of me Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Moto, and Toph. When we return, the army would be fighting the army. That's when my friends and I confront Yoshetsu and try to foil his plan. By the time this is done, we would stop this war before it starts. But… I may face Yoshetsu alone. Either way, we WILL HAVE VICTORY!" Aang concluded.

Shouted and cheers erupted through the crowd. Everyone stood up and clapped along with their cheers of approval.

Everyone was prepared. Appa was in his armor again, Toph had put on her protective gear, and Sioa did the same. Moto was in a new Water Tribe Bending uniform. One that looks like Sokka's. Aang sat on Appa's head, meditating as the others prepared. Katara and Zuko on either side of Appa standing in the ocean of tiny ice platforms. But it looked as if they were floating. They were trying to contact the real spirits for their power and support.

Avatars Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yen Chen, I summon your power. Hei- Bai, I summon your power. Yue, Moon Spirit, I summon your power, Aang thought.

Painted Lady. I need hope, your support and power. Please help us,me, everyone, Katara thought.

Powerful and mysterious Blue Spirit. I need your wisdom and power to help us take back the world from our greatest threat, Zuko thought.

The three of them thought hard and long. Suddenly, their eyes began to glow. Katara's was a dark blue, Aang's was the Avatar light blue and Zuko's was red like Oazi. Then the spirits they had summoned appeared in front of them. The glowing faded and the three faced their spiritual allies. The three of them bowed.

"Aang, our power and wisdom belong to you. We are happy to help you in anyway possible," Roku said.

"Thank you Roku," Aang replied.

Hei- Bai sniffed Aang and then licked him. Aang laughed. Yue floated amongst them. The Avatars began to plan with Aang. Katara faced the Painted Lady.

"Hello Painted Lad. It's good to see you again," she said.

The spirit bowed.

"Pleasure."

Zuko said nothing to the Blue Spirit. He just looked upon the others as the spirit sat with him.

"We need you guys to help us attack Yoshetsu's army," Aang said to them.

Kyoshi smiled. "For justice?"

"For justice!" Aang said.

"Are you going to be decisive?" Roku said.

"Yes," Aang replied.

"Are you going to be active?" Kurruk said.

"Of course," Aang said.

"Is this for the world?" Yen Chen asked.

Aang looked at his friends. They were all preparing. They would stay behind until Zuko, Katara, and Aang arrived back from the distraction.

"Yes. But not just for the world. My friends and family, too. I've made so many friends over my travels. The ones I am closest to, like my little gang, are my family," Aang said.

Yen Chen smiled. "You do realize that they all are worldly attachments?"

"Yes. I do," Aang said. "But not only that, they balance me out. We bring out the best of each other. We support or hopes and dreams. We are all connected in an unbreakable bond. It's the bond of friendship that holds us together through the good and bad."

"Aang," Katara said weakly, "that was beautiful."

Aang began to laugh. "I call it Avatar talk. But thanks."

Katara laughed too. "Avatar Talk? Where'd you pull that one out of?"

"My… Butt," Aang said.

Zuko, Katara, and all the spirits laughed. Aang scratched the back of his head.

"To inappropriate?" Aang asked the past Avatars.

"No Aang. But the last part we could have gone without," Roku said chuckling.

Aang smiled. "I guess."

"Are you ready?" Yen Chen asked.

"Yes, we are," Aang said. "Gimmie one second."

Aang sat on Appa's head and began to meditate.

"What is he doing?" Zuko asked Katara.

"He's trying to go into the Avatar State. Now, Sh," she said.

Aang's arrow began to glow and he opened his eyes. The past Avatars' eyes began to glow as well.

"I'm ready," Aang said.

They made their way to the island.

"Sir?" a guard said to Yoshetsu.

"What now, Wang?" he barked.

"Um, call the army."

"What? Why do I need to call the army out. There's no threat."

"The Avatar isn't a threat? What about spirits?" Wang whimpered pointing out the window.

"What are you rambling about?" Yoshetsu snapped.

"That."

Yoshetsu rushed to the window to see Aang with the spirits, Katara, and Zuko.

"CALL THE ARMY!" he screamed.

"Yes, sir."

Yoshetsu ran to his room and threw on his war clothes.

"Alright, Avatar. You wanna battle? I'll give you a war!"

"There it is!" Katara said pointing to the island.

"Are you ready?" the Painted Lady asked her.

"Yes, go ahead."

The Lady placed a hand on Katara's head. Katara gained the powers and the Lady disappeared. The Blue Spirit did the same to Zuko, and evaporated into the air. Yoshetsu's army was slowly making its way towards the shore.

"Charge!" Zuko yelled and jumped off Appa's head.

Katara followed after. Aang jumped off Appa and flew into he air. The Avatars followed him and Aang blasted air down to the ground. So did they. They copied every move he did.

"Now!" Aang commanded Hei- Bai.

The panda leaped onto the ground and turned into his angry spirit. He blasted at the army. Yue knew what to do. She used the waved to blast the army away. Katara and Zuko preformed incredible moves that they could've never have done. They blocked the attacks from their friends and made sure they were still standing. Aang zoomed down to the battle and blasted all he could as the Avatars followed.

"We need to retreat, there's the signal!" Katara said.

They looked into the sky and smoke was rising.

"Let's go!" Aang said.

They ran off and Hei- Bai blasted smoke, confusing the army.

"Yip, yip!" Zuko said to Appa.

The bison took off and Aang went out of the Avatar State.

"Goodbye, Aang," the Avatars said.

Hei- Bai whimpered and Yue bowed.

"Hey guys!" Teo called flying through the air.

They waved to him and the other Northern "Airbenders".

Appa landed on the beach. Katara and Zuko quickly changed to become normal humans. When the left their tents, the benders and warriors were boarding brand new submarines.

"Katara?" Aang said behind her.

She turned around to see him looking at her sadly.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I'm facing Yoshetsu on my own. Everyone else knows."  
"No Aang. You need us."

"No. You don't understand. I can't have you going into the Avatar State or have anyone else get hurt."

Katara sighed. "Aang, please. Don't do this. You can die."

"In the future I'm alive right?" he asked her.

"The future's not set in stone Aang," Katara said shaking her head.

"It seemed to be," Aang argued.

"Please. Let us help you."

"If I need it."

Aang looked into her ocean blue eyes. She looked into his crystal grey ones.

"You're too valuable," he said placing a hand on her cheek.

She sighed and hugged him.

"C'mon guys!" Sioa called.

They parted. Katara was about to walk away, but Aang grabbed her arm and pulled her back, to plant a kiss on her lips. He closed her eyes and kissed him back, hoping this wouldn't be their last. Aang pulled away and flew off on his glider. Katara wiped tears from her eyes and ran to the subs.

By the time they arrived, the battle was raging on. Katara looked into the sky and spotted Aang's blue glider amongst the green ones. She and Team Avatar ran into battle. All the warriors and benders ran in with them. Appa flew over and Team Avatar jumped onto him. His armor shone in the sunlight. They dropped bombs from the air onto the ground.

"Look! It's Yoshetsu!" Moto shouted pointing down.

Aang was facing him, fire in his eyes.

"Hello Aang, so nice for you to join me," Yoshetsu said.

"Give up now and we won't have to fight," Aang said getting into his stance.

"Typical. I thought you'd kill me now. But I'm more powerful than you'll ever be," Yoshetsu mocked.

Aang smiled evilly. "I don't think so. I think you're just hot- headed and rude."

Yoshetsu's eyes burned with hatred and blasted fire at Aang, who hopped into the air. He pulled out his bison whistle and blew. Appa landed on the ground and Aang slid down next to the bison. The gaang hopped off Appa.

"I thought you didn't need help," Katara said.

"Maybe a little help," Aang admitted.

Yoshetsu blasted fire at the Airbender. Aang blew it back. Katara flung water at Yoshetsu's head. Moto, Toph, Zuko and Mai handled the back as the others handled the front. Yoshetsu blew fire back and forth. Aang blew air at him, which sent him flying. Katara and Aang worked together in a Yin and Yang fashion and sent water and air at Yoshetsu. Toph and Moto threw rocks at the charging teenager. Sokka and Suki, and Mai threw weapons at Yoshetsu who blocked them with his metal cuffs on his suit. Sokka charged at his cousin with his sword drawn, Moto did as well with his two swords. Zuko sent fire blazing in Yoshetsu's direction. The battle raged on as the battle between the warriors, bender and Yoshestu's army continued. Finally, Yoshetsu created lightning.

"Who should I kill this time? How about my filthy brother? Or, maybe my cousins?" he said.

He aimed at Moto and blasted it. Zuko ran in front and redirected it away, into the sky. Yoshetsu made more and sent it at Sokka. Aang ran over and redirected it. Yoshetsu made more and blasted it to Katara. Zuko and Aang were to slow. They couldn't reach her in time. The lighting reflected in her eyes and her life spun before her.

_KAZERTTTT!_

"Katara! NO!" Aang yelled as she hit the ground.

Zuko ran over to Yoshetsu and tackled him. Moto did the same. Sokka and Aang ran over to Katara as everyone else attacked Yoshetsu.

"Katara! Please, wake up! I'm to young to be and only child!" Sokka begged.

Aang looked at Sokka annoyed but then saw he had tears in his eyes. Aang bended them off his face.

"Hey, what are you doing? I was using those," Sokka demanded.

Aang didn't listen.

"I hope I picked up a thing or two about healing," Aang said.

He got more tears as they rolled down his own face. He mixed them with Katara's water from her water skin pouch, there was little in there. But he had enough. Yoshetsu had hit her stomach. Aang removed the destroyed Kimono. All Katara had was her bathing suit on from earlier. Aang placed the water above the red scar. He breathed in and the Avatar State took over, then faded. The water glowed and sunk into the scar. Katara began to cough.

"She's alive!" Sokka said.

Aang smiled as tears rolled down his face. Katara opened her eyes, and Aang's face was the first thing she saw. She smiled slightly.

"Hey Aang?" Moto called.

Aang turned around to find Moto holding a defeated Yoshetsu's hands behind his back.

"Where do you want him?" Moto asked.

"The Bending Banisher. In a metal cell," Aang said.

"On it," Zuko said grabbing Yoshetsu by his hair.

"Let me do something quickly," Toph said.

She took some Earth in her hands and clasped it over the prisoner's hands. They were Earth handcuffs.

"The Dai Li can help you out once in a while," Toph said dusting off her hands.

"Sokka, Get Katara's stuff. I'll bring her back," Aang said picking Katara up.

"Okay, we got to get her back quick anyways," Sokka said grabbing her Kimono and water skin pouch.

Aang held her tightly as he hopped up on Appa's head. He lied her down next to him.

"Yip, yip!" Sokka said when everyone else was in the saddle.

From the air, it looked like they won everything.

The subs were leaving and the losers were being led away by Fire Nation on Zuko's side.

"Aang?" Katara said weakly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Did we win?"

Her eyes were closed in pain.

"Yes. We did. Now you need to relax and get some rest."

Katara sighed in pain and flinched when she tried to move. Aang picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"You're safe, okay? Don't do anything to sudden. It'll cause you a lot of harm," he said.

She nodded slowly and shivered as the cool autumn air blew past. Aang held her tight against his body.

"You'll be okay," he reassured her.

Katara woke on something very soft. She placed her hand on it to find out it was the very same bed that she made Aang when he went insane. The pain she felt wasn't as intense as it was when she was shocked. Katara opened her eyes to see a large Earth tent surrounding her and the bed. She was covered with a warm blanket. She sat up painfully, only to find she was in her bathing suit.

"What happened to me?" she whispered.

She looked down at the source of the pain to see a faded star shaped scar, similar to Aang's, on her stomach. She gasped as it all came back to her. Yoshetsu shocked her with a full blast of lightning. Katara lifted her head as she heard whispering outside.

"She's alive, Sokka. Relax," she heard Moto's ice say.

"But she's been asleep for a day," Sokka protested.

"Shorter then Aang right? She's a tough girl Sokka. She'll be okay."

Katara lay back down and closed her eyes as she continued to listen.

"Speaking of Airhead," Sokka said.

Katara eyes opened in the mention of Aang.

"Hey Aang. Going in there for the billionth time?" Moto teased.

"I just want to see if she's awake," Aang's voice said.

The tent suddenly was filled with light as Aang bended down an entryway. Then the tent was swallowed in darkness as he bended it back up. Katara sat up and smiled at Aang's back. He turned to she her awake. A grin spread across his face.

"You're okay!" he said running over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said.

He hugged her carefully.

"I told you you'd get hurt," he said pulling away.

"You're the one who called Appa," she argued playfully.

"Is that Sugar Queen?" Toph's voice said.

The tent filled with light once more as everyone, except Zuko, peered into the tent.

"Well is it?" she asked Moto.

"Yes!" he said happily.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked blinking away the sun.

"He took my brother to prison," Moto explained walking in with everyone else.

Sokka embraced his sister.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said pulling away.

"I am too," she said.

"At least your scar didn't end up like mine. All pink. Yours faded a little," Aang said pointing to his back. "My chest one though, that faded."

"Alright, let's leave the lovers alone," Suki said.

Katara and Aang blushed. Everyone else filed out of the tent.

"I'm watching you," Sokka said playfully as the door went up.

Aang looked at Katara.

"I need to tell you something kind of important," Aang said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Moto and Toph are kind of together now."

"Really? That's so exciting!"

"Yeah, I know. It's about time," Aang said.

"Tell me about it," Katara agreed.

There was a short silence. Aang sat on the bed with her.

"Remember this thing?" he asked.

"Yep. You took to it quite well. No nightmares or waking up," she said.

"Thanks to you, Sokka, and Toph. I would have gone insane during the Invasion."

"The kiss would've been a mess."

Aang smiled. "No it wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

Aang stood up on the bed.

"You need an example. Here let me help you up," he said.

She took his hand and stood.

"Do you remember when I was going insane and I told you I had a daydream about living under water?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Katara replied.

"I lied. I was having a different dream. Do you remember what you said to me before I had the dream?"

"I said: 'You don't look so good. Are you sure you can't lie down for a little nap?'"

"Right. I responded like this. Just play along," Aang said.

Katara smiled and nodded. They began.

"I told you I can't go to sleep."

"Aang… staying awake can't be good for you."

"Actually staying up all night has given me some time to think. And I've realized some big things Katara."

"What big things?"

_She's playing along well_, Aang thought.

"I see everything so clearly now… what really matters. I'm doing this to save the world but more than that. I'm doing it for the people I love. I'm doing it for you Katara."

"Aang what are you saying?"

_Wow. Did she have the same dream or something?_ Aang though. _That's what she said in my dream._

"I'm saying… I love you."

He kissed her just like he did in his dream. When they parted, Katara played along exactly like his dream. She looked shocked at first, then smiled. Then she kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck. They parted for a short second.

"You say 'what are we doing?' in a minute," he told her.

They continued to kiss then they finally parted.

"What are we doing?" she said.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time," Aang said.

Then he swung her gently on her back. He started to snicker.

"What?" Katara asked him.

"It's the most cheesy thing. Baby, you're my forever girl," he gasped.

Katara laughed. "Forever girl? What happened next?"

"You woke me up."

They were still in the same position.

"What do you think could've happened?" she asked.

Aang looked into her eyes.

"I don't know. What?" he said.

Katara kissed him passionately. He swung her back up, still kissing. They parted. She smiled at him.

"That could've happened. That was a great dream, huh?" Katara said.

"I'll say," Aang agreed.

They kissed again. The war was over, but the book of love has just begun.


	27. Book 6: Love Chapter 1: Parental Bonding

LOVE!! BOOK 6: LOVE IS FINALLY HERE! After taking forever! It's here!!!! Enjoy. I hope you like their future 'cause it's blasting their way!!

They returned to Ba Sing Se, free. Ty Lee joined them. Yoshetsu was behind bars and Katara was fully healed. Sioa and his mother were reunited. Team Avatar relaxed for about a week, enjoying themselves and playing games. They all had their boyfriends or girlfriends. The teens couldn't be more happy. One afternoon changed that.

"That was an excellent lunch, K," Aang told Katara.

"Thanks. I try," she said.

When they reached their bedroom they heard voices from inside. The two looked at each other in confusion. They opened the door to find a young Airbender and a young Waterbender. They were arguing. But when they sensed the presence of Aang and Katara they turned.

"I told you we were in the right house Kanna," the Airbender said.

"Well excuse me, Gyatso," Kanna snapped back.

"What are you guys doing here!" Katara demanded.

"Mom and Dad are away. They told us to come here," Kanna said.

"What?" Aang and Katara said in unison.

"It was Mom's idea!" Gyatso piped in.

"You know how Sokka is. He might expect the worst," Katara said.

"I doubt it. Your scar says it all," Kanna said.

"But- wait… how'd you know?" Aang said.

"Dad said the war must be over," Gyatso said.

Katara shut the door behind her.

"We have to watch our own kids from the future?" she asked.

"Do you mind?" Kanna said.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Dad's at a meeting in the Fire Nation and Mom went to visit Grandma in the South Pole," Gyatso said.

"Why couldn't she take you with her?" Katara said.

"Mom said when we were older we can travel the world. Look who's talking? You guys did when you were twelve," Gyatso said.

"You're eight, you dork," Kanna argued.

"SO!"

"Shhhh," Aang and Katara snapped.

"Look, explain things to Uncle Sokka and he'll understand," Kanna said.

"Sokka might be different to you guys. More mature and understanding, but this Sokka isn't," Katara said.

"Your idea," Kanna said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh, Katara? It's Sokka."

"Speaking of Koh," Aang muttered.

"Yes Sokka?" Katara asked nervously.

"Um I heard voices as I passed. Who's in there? Besides Aang."

"Just tell him," Kanna said.

Katara sighed. "Come in."

Sokka opened the door to see Kanna and Gyatso. He looked confused.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Um, this is Kanna and Gyatso. Our kids from the future," Aang said.

"No, really. Who are they?" Sokka said.

"We're telling the truth," Katara said. "They're just visiting."

Sokka looked at Aang and Katara. They shrugged.

"Alright. I believe this. Katara and Aang look too young anyways. Besides, they look at least twelve or nine," Sokka said.

"Eight, actually," Gyatso pointed out.

"Close enough," Kanna said.

Sokka closed the door as he left.

"Wow, he took that calmly," Katara said.

"No, he's probably punching the wall," Aang said.

"His bedroom's right there, I doubt it," Katara said.

Kanna looked around the room.

"You guys slept here? It's so low class," she said.

"Excuse me young lady?" Katara said.

"When we met in your dream, did you ever notice it's not this place?" Kanna said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"What Kanna means is, we live in the life of luxury. We're rich," Gyatso said.

Kanna nudged him in the ribs.

"No we're not. Dad makes a few gold pieces a year, but we are not rich" she argued. "But we do live in a mansion. Mom didn't show you the whole house."

"A mansion?" Katara said in disbelief.

"Did you think you'd be staying with everyone your whole life?" Kanna said.

"They do after their wedding," Gyatso pointed out.

"That's a whole different story. They had to because it was the night after. Then they took off for their honeymoon," Kanna argued.

Aang and Katara were blushing furiously.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Katara said.

"Anyways, we are royalty… sort of," Kanna finished.

Aang sat down on his bed.

"Wow. It's so weird. Talking about the future," he said.

"Just think about it is weird," Katara said. "When do we get married?"

"None of your business," Gyatso said.

"What do you mean, 'It's none of my business?'" Katara demanded.

"You'll find out sooner or later," Kanna said.

Katara looked away angrily.

"Look, K, you've got to relax. Besides, shouldn't it be a surprise?" Aang said. "I have no idea either."

Katara listened to him. "Okay."

She turned to the kids.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Great," Katara said.

Kanna sat at the desk and opened one of the drawers, the one that held Aang's unfinished necklace. Katara didn't see. Aang walked over quickly and shut it.

"Don't open things that don't belong to you," he said.

"Yes Dad," she said.

She wasn't teasing.

"I'm not your father yet," Aang protested.

"You kind of are," she said.

Aang rolled his eyes and grabbed her arms to lead her away from the desk. Kanna smiled.

"Dad does that to me all the time," she said. "If I'm doing something that I shouldn't be."

"Well, good for him," Aang said.

--

--

--

--

Aang and Katara leaned on the railing of their balcony, watching the sunset. The sky was a purple- pink and stars formed in the twilight sky.

"What a beautiful sight," Aang said.

"I know, it's perfect," Katara agreed.

"I wasn't talking about the sky."

Katara looked at him. His eyes were fixed on her. She blushed. Aang took her hand in his.

"You are beautiful no matter what," he said.

Katara smiled.

"You're such a dork," she said.

"Ah, but I am your dork," he said imitating a very wise man.

He kissed her gently. She kissed him back. It was so perfect. Until-

"Katara?! Aang?!" Gyatso called.

They insisted that the kids called them by their normal names. Not Mom and Dad. But the two of them pulled apart, annoyed.

"What?" Katara called back.

"I doubt we do this at all as adults," Aang said shaking his head.

"I'm hungry," Gyatso said walking out on the balcony.

"Then eat something," Katara said.

"Like what? I'm a vegetarian."

"There's some cucumber in the ice box and some fruit on the counter," Aang said.

"Okay, thanks."

Gyatso walked away.

"We will never get to do this as adults," Katara agreed.

"How do we live?"

Katara laughed. "I think we grin and bear it."

"Either that, or we finished the lovey- dovey stuff now."

"I doubt it," Katara said.

"Why?"

"Well they go to school right… wait we have work, don't we?"

"Yes. How do we make cash? I don't think Toph scams for us," Aang said.

Katara looked at Aang strangely.

"Example, just an example," he said quickly.

Katara nodded. Then smiled.

"What?" Aang said.

"You."

"What about me?"

"It's just- I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again. Then footsteps approached them. They parted very annoyed, now.

"Are we ever going to get some alone time?" Katara demanded rounding on the source.

It was Toph.

"Oh, you were with Twinkle Toes? I thought it was someone else," Toph said.

"My heartbeat was going as fast as hers," Aang said turning to her.

"Sorry, but we need you guys, both… now!" Toph said.

They ran into the house. Toph led them into the kitchen. Gyatso was on the floor, bleeding.

"What happened?" Katara said rushing to his side.

"I don't know. It's one of those cuts that appear suddenly," he said.  
"Where's your sister?" Aang said.

"I don't know. She's outside in the back I think."

Aang stepped outside, and sure enough, Kanna was sitting on a bench, petting K. The wolf had her head on Kanna's knee, who had her back to Aang. She was humming something. The wind pushed her braid and her hair loopies to the side. Aang caught the song's words in his head. It was an old Airbending song… that made the wind blow. She must've found out she was the Avatar.

"Kanna?" Aang said.

Kanna stopped humming and the wind ceased. She turned to Aang.

"Hi," she said.

"How'd you know that song?" Aang said sitting next to her.

"You taught me it. When I'm feeling down I hum it outside."

"Do you know?"

"That I'm the Avatar? Yes, I do," Kanna said looking hopelessly at the stars.

"Are you excited about it?"

"No, I'm not. I don't wanna be the Avatar."

"Why not? You get so many opportunities."

"I don't care. I've already made my worldly attachment."

"Who?"

"Mai and Zuko's son, Iroh."

"You like him, huh? How old is he?"

"Iroh is my age, just a month younger."

"Kanna, how did you ever become the next Avatar? If I'm still alive?"

"You weren't with Mom when I was born."

"I wasn't married to her?"

"No, you were, you just weren't with her at the scene. She was here, in Ba Sing Se and you were in the Fire Nation, fighting Azula. And when you went into the Avatar State, I was born. A glow filled the room, and I was the next Avatar. When you went into the Avatar State, that effected me, and it's gonna happen no matter what," Kanna said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Aang said. "But you mustn't let this depress you. Look at me now. The world is saved, thanks to me. You can be a lot like me, even better."

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You really think so, Aang?"

"Call me Dad, and yes, I do."

Kanna smiled. Her grey eyes glinted.

"Thanks Dad. You know, you really aren't as bad as Toph says you were as a kid… although, she may be kidding around."

"I assure you, she is. So tell me, what bending do you know?"

"I've almost mastered Waterbending. Mom taught me everything she knows… except Bloodbending. She says that she doesn't wanna place the curse in my hands as well."

"You have to understand that even now, your mom will always have Motherly Instincts. She never taught me Bloodbending either."

"And I never will," Katara said behind them.

The two of them turned to find her standing in the doorway.

"Eavesdropping, much?" Aang said.

"No, I just came here," Katara said shrugging.

Gyatso appeared behind her. He had a goofy smile on his face. Kanna looked at him strangely.

"Is there something wrong Gyatso?" Kanna said.

"No," he replied.

Katara turned around.

"You need to go to bed," she said to him.

"But how some she gets to stay up?" he demanded.

"Because I'm older dimwit!" Kanna said.

Katara led Gyatso away to his room and Kanna and Aang continued their talk.

"I told you," Aang said.

"She's always like that," Kanna said.

"Not always. She acts like a teenager around me. Duh, she's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know… not for long."

"What?"

"Do you really think that I'd say this in front of Mom? You guys don't break up, you propose to her soon. For her-."

"I don't wanna know anymore," Aang said.

"I understand."

"So, what's school like."

"There's this mean group of girls that always tell me I'm ugly. I'm starting to believe them."

"Kanna, don't you dare. You're beautiful, you look a lot like your Mom. You have my eyes, and that's unique for a Waterbender."

"I guess so."

"Look at me."

Kanna obeyed.

"Don't you think on it. You have your Mom's looks, personality, ability, and I have a pretty good feeling you'd be just as motherly when you reach fourteen."

Kanna smiled. "You really think so? That I'm just like Mom?"

"Yes. You need to listen to your own heart, what it tells you to believe, not the girls at school. Things will change for the better."

Kanna nodded.

"You need to go to bed. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kanna and Aang stood up. K followed them into the house. Aang went into the spare room of the house. Gyatso and Katara were talking on the balcony.

"Goodnight, Dad," Kanna said.

"Goodnight," Aang replied and left the room.

--

--

_Meanwhile._

--

--

Katara stood on the balcony after leading Gyatso to bed. He approached her.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep," Katara said.

"I can't sleep. I miss my Dad," he said.

Katara turned to him. He had tears in his eyes and the same helpless look Aang used to have.

"Come here," Katara said. "What's really bugging you?"

Gyatso leaned on the railing with her.

"I wanna go home, okay. That's all."

"If you really think about it, you are home. Everyone here is your family, just somewhere different."

"Doesn't matter."

"Gyatso."

"No, it doesn't. I'd have my only friend over."

"What? Your only friend?"

"I'm not the best kid at school. Kanna protects me if she's around but, I get bullied a lot. So does she."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They mock us. They say we're ugly and stupid. Kanna sometimes comes home crying. You two do your best to calm her down, but she's starting to believe them. I am too."

"Don't believe what some bullies say. You look a lot like your dad."

"Really?"

"Your like him in every way… except your eyes. You have my eyes."

"I know. I just don't have, my arrow yet. I really want it so the kids can see I really am an Airbender. They call me baldly and shorty and a bunch of other stuff."

"Look, I understand what you're going through, but you've got listen to me. You have your dad's bravery, his personality, his expressions, and his power. You're pretty lucky to be an Airbender."

"Katara, thanks but-."

"Call me Mom. I'll be your mother sooner or later right?"

"Okay. But Mom, I just wanna be liked."

"Don't worry. You will, I know it."

Gyatso smiled. "Thanks Mom."

They heard voices coming from the room.

"Goodnight Dad," Kanna said.

"Goodnight," Aang said.

"Okay, your sister is going to bed, you should to," Katara said.

Gyatso nodded.

"Goodnight," he said as Katara walked him inside.

"Goodnight," she replied and left the room.

--

--

--

--


	28. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**AN- Hey, you guys know that song "American Pie"? Well, one of the lines is: "Did you write to he book of love…" Guess who is now! Yeah, I just realized it… I OWN NOTHING!!**

It was a quiet afternoon and the gang shared a lovely afternoon in their living room, relaxing. Toph picked at her toes, Sokka sharpened his boomerang, Mai and Zuko played a fierce game of Pai Sho, Moto read a book, Aang and Katara napped side by side on the rug with pillows under their heads, and Suki and Ty Lee watched the game of Pai Sho. The calm rain fell outside of the house and everything was quiet until-

_CRASH!!!_

That woke Katara up, Toph sat up, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki all looked up, Sokka winced, Moto slammed his book in fright, and Aang stayed asleep.

"Aang!" Katara hissed.

He bolted up. "What? The house on fire?"

He was obviously exhausted.

"No, I think it's Gyatso and Kanna again," Suki replied with a slight smile.

Katara and Aang sighed and got up.

"Next time, they either join us in here or nap because this is the fourth thing they've broken today," Zuko remarked and placed his White Lotus tile on the board.

"Sorry guys," Katara said. "Just two more days and they'll be gone until twenty years from now when they reach this age."

"Yippee," Mai said sarcastically and moved a tile in front of Zuko's.

Aang and Katara made their way upstairs and into their room. Sure enough, Kanna and Gyatso were arguing on the balcony about a broken planter.

"What are you guys doing out here!? Get inside," Katara said.

"Why'd you break my orchid planter?" Aang moaned and strode outside to tend to the broken remains.

"Why do even have one?" Gyatso asked.

"Not the point," Katara and Kanna snapped.

"What happened?" Aang said.

"Gyatso wanted to try the air scooter, but he's not a master at it but he tried it anyway and broke the planter," Kanna tattled.

"You dared me to do it!" Gyatso argued.

They began to bicker again and Katara lost patience, which by the way is something she rarely does unless it's Toph or Sokka.

"Enough!" she screamed.

The two of the kids recoiled, surprised at their mother… well… future mother. Aang looked at Katara, impressed but a bit shocked.

"Please, give me a second," Katara said more calmly, rubbing her temple. "I'm sorry I snapped at you but you just have to stop fighting."

The kids lowered their heads in shame.

"Now, lunch will be ready in an hour, I want you two to go downstairs and join everyone else in the living room," Katara continued.

The kids obeyed and walked out of the room and downstairs. Katara and Aang followed them.

"What was the screaming for?" Aang whispered.

"I just lost patience," Katara said.

"Motherly instincts," he teased.

"Shut it," she hissed.

Aang grinned as they walked over to the kitchen.

--

--

--

--

After dinner, the group hung out back in the living room. Aang and Zuko played some Pai Sho while Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee watched. Sokka and Moto looked at a sword catalog and Toph played around with her space bracelet. It was peaceful until-

_CRASH!!!_

Two screams were heard.

"DAD!!!" Gyatso's voice cried.

"DAD!!!" Kanna cried with him.

They both came crashing down the stairs, tears in their eyes.

"What happened? Where's Katara?" Sokka said.

"Someone came inside our room and just took her!" Kanna said.

"Who?!" the gang said standing up at the same time.

"We don't know but it looked like a Dai Li agent! We were studying them in class and they gave us a clear description but that's not the point! MOM'S GONE!" Kanna sobbed.

Aang froze, thinking hard. Sokka panicked and pulled out his boomerang in case any others came for Suki. Toph stood and slammed her feet to the ground to sense any vibrations. Suki and Ty Lee unsheathed their fans and stood back to back. Mai took out her weapons. Zuko and Moto grabbed their swords. Gyatso and Kanna sobbed on the floor.

"Quiet!" Toph hissed. "I need to concentrate!"

The kids sighed and gathered their tears back into their eyes. Toph pointed towards the door.

"It was an agent alright, he went over to Lake Laogai… Typical," she said crossing her arms.

"Well, they have to work for somebody… Long Feng?" Sokka asked.

"No, he's still in prison," Aang replied shaking his head.

"Could be Zuko," Toph said.

"Hey!" Zuko snapped.

"Sorry, force of habit," she remarked with a grin.

Zuko thought for a moment.

"It could be my father," he finally said.

"Imprisoned, no. Who is it?" Aang said looking up in wonder.

--

--

--

--

The agent tossed Katara in a small cell.

"At least be a bit more gentle with a hostage!" she shouted at the door.

"No use yelling, they'll just punish you for that," said a voice behind her.

Katara recognized it. She slowly turned her head around to face-

"Yoshetsu!" she whimpered, slowly standing up.

He smiled. His neat hair was messy and roots of brown were appearing instead of black. His eyes showed light crystals of blue. His face, just visible in the dim light, showed scars and scratches. His arms bleeding slightly. His tattered clothes showed his bruised and raw chest. Katara, though extremely afraid of him, took a very brave step closer to him, hands in fists.

"Yeah, you're not alone here," he said taking a step forward also.

"Don't move any closer," Katara hissed at her younger cousin.

"Please listen to me. It's me, part of your family," he said.

Katara was so furious, she was unable to control herself. She swung a fist up into the air and slammed it on his face. He recoiled back and hit the wall. His scratches slowly began to bleed. Katara waited for him to attack. Instead, he shook his head and wiped the blood from his face.

"Okay, I deserved that for nearly killing you and Aang. But Katara, you have to believe me that I'm not the same person," he said.

Katara raised her fist again, still surprised about the first punch, and hit him again in the stomach. Then she kicked him in a place that should _never ever_ be kicked. He fell to the floor in pain. She grabbed his arms and wrenched them behind his back.

"Why am I here!?" she demanded.

"I don't know! Azula trapped me in here!" Yoshetsu cried in pain.

Katara's eyes widened in even more fear and immediately dropped him.

"Azula?" she said.

"Yeah," he sighed stretching his arm from the pain.

"Why her?!" she said.

"Okay, so when I was evil and stuff, I freed Azula and promised her the revenge of you and Aang. But, she was a little mad when I turned on her and said the deal was off. She threw me in here and tortured me everyday. She sent her Dai Li after you so she can kill you herself," Yoshestu explained.

Katara looked at Yoshetsu with a bit of sympathy. His eyes were scared and lost. He wasn't the same.

"I can't believe she would go this far," Katara said.

Yoshetsu nodded his head. Katara noticed the blood still trickling down his face. She opened her water skin pouch and moved to her cousin.

"Here, maybe this will help you," she said quietly and healed his wounds. He sighed with relief that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she said.

"I understand," he replied and felt the healed scars.

"You might have those forever," she said putting the water away.

"As long as the pain is gone."

The door opened behind them and Katara turned to face her biggest enemy, Azula.

"Hello, peasant. Good to see you again," Azula said with a smirk.

Katara said nothing. She stared at her with hate.

"We usually exchange a friendly hello when spoken too politely."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, all I get is attitude," Azula remarked. "What a shame."

"Shut up, Azula," she finally hissed. "I'm not afraid of you. I know I'll get out of here and when I do, you'll wish you never were born."

Yoshetsu laughed slightly. Azula shot him a look.

"Funny? How is that funny?" she demanded.

"It just is," he said shrugging.

"Is this funny!?"

She formed blue fire and blew it at him. Katara calmly removed water from her pouch and put it out before it hit him.

"Look out below!" a voice called from above and earth crashed in. Aang jumped in with Kanna and Gyatso.

"Get out of here!" Katara screamed.

"You!" Aang and Kanna yelled but at different people.

Aang shouted at Yoshetsu and Kanna at Azula.

Katara and Yoshetsu looked confused.

"I don't have time for this. I'll kill them all," Azula said and Aang hopped out of the way of Azula's flames.

"Go, Katara," he said. "I'll handle both."

"Aang, you don't understand," Katara cried.

Azula was about to hit Katara but Yoshetsu knocked his cousin out of the way. Aang was surprised but soon realized he just saved Katara's life. Aang knew something was up. He was about to hit Yoshetsu but Gyatso blasted the air back.

"Huh?" Aang whispered.

Blue erupted behind him and Yoshetsu stopped it from killing Aang. Kanna was running after Azula with water high in the air. Azula jumped over the water and landed calmly on the floor.

"What's this? A little call from the future or a scream for the past? I assume these are your kids though. The water one seems to have a grudge against me. Hm, interesting," Azula remarked.

"You cursed me with a power I never wanted!" Kanna yelled.

"I did no such thing," Azula replied coolly.

"Did… she make you the Avatar?" Katara asked Kanna.

Kanna nodded. "Thanks to her ideas, Dad left before I was born. Uncle Sokka took care of you. But when I was born, my father went into the Avatar State and so did I, I was the next Avatar."

"Well, I don't want to be late for a personal engagement, I must get this over with," Azula said and blasted blue fire at Kanna.

Gyatso jumped in the fire's path and blew it away. Yoshetsu, now trusted by Aang, created white fire and went after Azula. Katara came up from behind her and was about to strike-

--

It all happened as if in slow motion. Azula dodged Yoshetsu, created lightning and stabbed Katara's stomach with her lightning finger. Yoshetsu flipped over the girls and fell on his back as Katara collapsed from the full- on lightning blast. Azula stood up straight with a smirk. All time returned to normal as Kanna screamed.

"My legs! They're gone!" she shouted.

Sure enough, only the top part of Kanna was showing.

"What?" Aang said.

"Mom's dying!" Gyatso cried.

Aang turned to see Katara in pain. He ran over to her. Yoshetsu got up and attacked Azula to the floor. Kanna was frozen. Gyatso was thinking fast.

"Katara, stay with me! Please!" Aang sobbed. "You can't go like this! Not again!"

"Dad!" Gyatso said.

Aang turned to face him.

"Catch!" Gyatso shouted and tossed Aang Spirit Water.

"Where'd you get this?" Aang asked.

"I got it for my twelfth birthday from Mom but does that matter?" Kanna cried.

Her shoulders up were showing, nothing else.

"Hurry, or Kanna will disappear!" Gyatso cried.

Aang opened it. Katara's breathing was slowing.

"Kanna no!" Gyatso yelled.

Aang turned to see Gyatso tying to capture what was left of his sister but he was too late, Kanna disappeared. Gyatso was next.

"AHH! Now I'm going! Hurry, Dad!" he said.

Aang looked at Katara, her new kimono was destroyed. Aang removed it and once again, Katara was just in her bathing suit. Yoshetsu fought Azula behind them.

"DAD!" Gyatso cried. The only thing that showed was his head.

Aang acted fast. With a trembling hand, he removed the water from the bottle and moved it over Katara's wound. She tensed up in pain but then eased as the Spirit Water took effect. Gyatso disappeared but then immediately reappeared. It worked! Kanna suddenly reappeared.

"YES! I'M BACK!" she cried, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked.

She slowly stood up, Aang followed her.

"I am now. Trigger the Avatar State, I have a plan," she said.

Aang closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled. His tattoos glowed and when he opened his eyes, they did too.

"Take my hand," Katara said.

Aang held it and suddenly, Katara took the effect of the Avatar State.

Aw, yeah. You messed with the wrong couple, Azula," Yoshetsu said.

Azula looked confused but turned around to find Aang and Katara in the Avatar State. They let go of each other's hands and Katara created a water pillar that carried her up. Aang followed her with air.

"Kanna! You can join them!" Gyatso said.

"I… can't," Kanna said.

"Try!"

Kanna was unsure but closed her eyes and sure enough, she was next to them, in the Avatar State.

"You just messed with the wrong family," Gyatso said.

They attacked Azula for a bit but then, Kanna's power faded. Katara followed and Aang slipped out of the Avatar State with ease.

"It seems I've underestimated you," Azula said. "But you forgot my agents!"

The Dai Li fell in behind Azula.

"But you forgot us!" Zuko called from above the hole Aang created.

Katara and Aang grinned when they saw their gang jump down to help.

"Give up Azula and Yoshetsu," Moto said.

"Wait, Yoshetsu's with us!" Katara said.

"What makes you think we'll ever believe that?" Mai demanded.

"Um-," Aang said pointing in the Dai Li's direction.

Yoshetsu had taken them out and was holding Azula's hands behind her back.

"He also saved my life," Katara said.

Alright, let's take Azula to a cell and get home," Zuko said.

--

--

--

--

It was a quiet evening and the gang was relaxing. Yoshetsu was talking to Ty Lee… more like flirting. Moto was polishing his swords. Zuko and Mai were at Pai Sho again. Suki and Sokka were watching, Toph was picking her toes, Aang and Katara were side by side on the floor, talking, and Kanna and Gyatso were enjoying some tea and were watching the rain outside the window.


	29. Chapter 3: Another Glimpse of the Future

**I don't own Avatar or any of its characters.**

Katara watched the sunrise slowly over Ba Sing Se's walls. Aang was still fast asleep along with everyone else. He'd bought her a new Kimono after she was shocked.

"Hey, Mom," a voice said.

She turned to see Kanna.

"Hi. What are you doing up?" Katara asked.

"I want to show you something."

Katara was confused. Kanna beckoned her forward. Katara obeyed. Kanna removed her necklace. Katara noticed immediately it was her mother's.

"Where'd you get that?" Katara asked touching the one on her neck.

"You. When I was three years old. I plan to give it my daughter when I have one," Kanna said.

"But what do I wear?"

"Duh, the one Dad gives you."

"What type did he give?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Is this what you want to show me?"

"No. Touch it."

Katara did as told. The world suddenly spun. Kanna was the only thing not in a blur. The pinning stopped and Katara staggered a bit.

"Don't be so dramatic. Look at the yard," Kanna said.

Katara looked up to see a gorgeous house. At least three stories. The yard was grassy with stone and sand paths. Cherry Blossom Trees were everywhere. A lake was in the middle. In fact there was a small parting between the lakes. It was curved. Katara looked more closely and it was shaped like a Yin- Yang sign. One of them was darker and the other was lighter. There was a small circle of light in the dark and dark in the light. It _was_ a Yin- Yang sign. She heard shouts coming from the house. Katara darted her head towards the noise. Kanna just stood there. The door opened and Katara heard her own.

"Just go upstairs and do your homework. Your dad and I will talk about it," her voice said.

It was slightly different than it was now.

Katara looked at the door and saw an older Aang step out.

"Hide! He'll see us!" Katara said pushing Kanna.

"No he won't. Look at your hands." Kanna said.

Katara looked down at her hands and saw they were a light blue. She gasped.

"You can say we're in the Spirit World. We're viewing your future," Kanna said.

Katara looked at the older Aang. His face was much older, of course. He had on his master Airbender Robes but they were bigger. Katara looked at him more closely. He had a look of concern on his face.

"No, Gyatso, listen to your mother. Upstairs!" he said turning to the house.

"Kanna, you too!" Katara's voice said.

Finally, her older self stepped out. Her hair was down and her hair loopies fell in front of her face. She had on an Earth Kingdom Kimono. It was similar to the one she wore when she and Aang kissed after Sozin's Comet. The older Katara turned around and faced the door. The same pink flower was in her hair. The younger Katara placed a hand on the back of her head and felt the same flower. Kanna grinned.

"A lot like you," she joked.

Katara rolled her eyes and looked back over to the older couple. The older Katara started to walk over to the lake. Aang followed her. Katara looked closely at her neck but it was bare. She glared at Kanna.

"You had to get rid of the necklace," she spat.

"Oh, please. Mom did that," Kanna argued. "Just pay attention."

Katara looked at her older self. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head. She stopped at the lake and opened her eyes. The blue shimmered as the water did. Aang caught up to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. His grey eyes copied hers.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said.

"We were warned," Aang pointed out.

The younger Katara tried not to laugh. She's been making fun of Aang for his cracking voice. She just realized it was deeper even if she saw her future in the dream, she just realized it. But her smile vanished when she saw he was taller than her.

"So what. Our kids are being bullied, Aang. Kanna breaks down in tears everyday. Gyatso showed up today with a black eye," the older Katara said.

"Sweetheart, we'll figure something out," Aang reassured.

Katara dropped to her knees and dipped her hand in the dark water.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as tears rolled down her face. "I don't like to see my kids hurt. Gyatso is so young."

"Stand up and look at me," Aang said.

She did as told. She faced him and he hugged her close.

"We'll talk to the Headmaster tomorrow," he said.

Katara returned the hug with the tears still streaming down her face. Aang started to hum softly. The younger Katara felt a sudden change in her mood. The older Katara stopped crying. The lake water shimmered and the wind blew around them. Aang stopped humming and he placed his chin on the top of her head. He moved his hand by his wife's cheek and bended away the tears into the lake. He continued to hum. A smile crept on the older Katara's face.

"I hate it when you do that," she said.

Aang laughed. "It's the only way to calm you down."

"Just because that song is about the balance between water and air doesn't mean you have to do that."

"Oh, relax."

"I still hate the fact you're taller than me."

"I told you."

Katara smirked. "Ha. Ha."

"Chin up, Love. Everything will turn out fine," he said lifting her head by a finger to face him.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

He kissed her gently. The scene froze and the world spun around and they returned back to the balcony.

"What was that even for?" Katara asked.

"Just to give you a hit of what you're going to be like," Kanna said putting her necklace back on.

"Well, I had a pretty good idea."

"I'm just saying. I just wanted you to know what your life will be like."

"Thanks," Katara said. "I wonder if anyone is up yet."

"I don't know. I'm going back to bed," Kanna said and walked to her room.

Katara turned to the sunrise that was ending slowly.

"Katara?" Aang's voice said behind her.

She turned to him with a smile.

"Good morning, Aang," she said opening her arms for a hug.

He accepted it happily.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine," he yawned.

They parted. He looked on sleepily.

"I had the strangest dream," he said.

"What was it about?"

"This time, it was really about living under water."

Katara laughed. "I wonder why."

"Me too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Kiss me?"

Aang smiled and blushed.

"Of course."

He kissed her. They parted slowly. Katara was at least an inch above him. Aang noticed this.

"You know, someday, I'll be taller than you," he said.

Katara frowned.


	30. Chapter 4: An Old Goodbye

**Okay, I own nothing and please, please review. Okay… yeah.**

Katara sat at the table in the dining room and drank her tea. It was quiet around the house. Aang was across from her reading a scroll. Kanna and Gyatso were in their room, Moto and Toph were outside Earthbending, Sokka, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki were practicing their own arts without bending, and Zuko was on Aang's right, playing Mahjong. Zuko groaned in frustration when he saw there weren't any more matches. Another loud crash was heard.

"I swear to the Spirits, if that's Kanna and Gyatso, I will scream," Katara said.

Aang chuckled. "That's unlike you."

Katara playfully glared at him. Zuko smiled.

"At least they'll be gone soon. Maybe tomorrow," he pointed out.

But their thoughts were incorrect when they heard another voice.

"OW! Aang, get off!"

"Hey, you know what, it's not my fault!"

Katara and Aang looked at each other with excitement. They dropped what they were doing and ran into the front room and sure enough, their older selves stood there brushing themselves off.

"I hate time travel," the older Katara stated.

"Okay, it's bad but not as bad as going back to our time," the older Aang declared.

The older Katara shrugged. "That's true, we go up and that weird sliding sensation happens."

She shuddered.

"Ugh," she groaned.

The older Aang grinned. "And you still whine about the fact I'm taller than you. You whine about anything you don't like."

She pushed him playfully. "Shut up. Are we even in the right house?"

"Yes, that's where K slept," he said pointing to a pillow. "There's the grand window. You can see Toph and Moto outside."

"It's about time," the younger Katara said.

The young couple walked into the living room with smirks.

"It's been a while," the older Aang said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, you leave us with the two trouble makers," the younger Katara declared.

"They broke my orchid plant!" the younger Aang cried.

The older Aang groaned. "Not the orchids! They're so expensive."

The two girls looked at them.

"Seriously?" the older Katara remarked to her husband.

"They're really pretty, okay," both Aangs argued.

Zuko walked in. "What's going on?"

Then he saw the older couple.

"Whoa," he said.

"Hi, meet the future," the young Katara said gesturing to her older self.

"Mom! Dad!" Kanna cried happily from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mama! Daddy!" Gyatso shouted gleefully and ran to hug his parents… the older ones.

Kanna followed her brother into the hug.

"It's so good to see you!" the older Katara said.

"Did you say hi to Gran for me?" Kanna said.

"Of course I did," her mother responded.

"Did you get those rare Southern Chocolates?" Gyatso asked his dad greedily.

"Yes," his father said.

"Wow, family reunion," the young Aang said.

"Well, let's get these two out of your way," the older Katara said with a small smile.

The kids walked over to the young couple.

"Thanks," Kanna said.

"It's been awesome," Gyatso said.

The young Katara shrugged. "It's my job."

The young Aang grinned. "It was interesting."

They hugged and let them go on with their older parents.

"Bye," the kids said and a light erupted.

When it disappeared, the kids were gone. The older couple smiled.

"Were they good though?" the older Avatar asked.

"More or less," Zuko answered.

The older Katara laughed. "They're used to a larger house."

Another light erupted and an older Sokka and Zuko fell from above, landing on the older Aang.

"Ouch! I thought I told you to wait!" he yelled.

The older Sokka and Zuko stood with smiles.

"We needed to see the house again," the older Sokka explained.

The older Zuko nodded. "I miss it."

Noticing his younger self he turned with a smile towards him.

"Well, this is awkward," he said.

The young Zuko nodded. "Yeah."

The older Sokka looked at the young couple.

"Hey! I miss this level of the relationship. Young and cool. Not married and- OW!" he started but the older Katara kicked him in the shin.

"Another word out of your mouth and _I_ will personally take over the Southern Water Tribe when Mom and Dad die. Not you," she threatened.

Sokka shut up.

"Obviously, I'm superior," the young Katara said with a satisfied smile.

The older Katara grinned. "You'd be surprised."

Another flash of light and the rest of the gang fell on top of Aang.

"Aang!" Katara said and helped him out of the pile.

As the older group stood, the younger Zuko, Katara, and Aang saw each. Ty Lee, Suki, Mai, Toph, Moto, and Yoshetsu.

"Ah, my neck," the older Mai groaned.

"We told you guys not to come," Aang said sternly.

"Oh, come on, Twinkle Toes," the older Toph said punching him in the arm. "It's not everyday I get to feel the old place."

The older Moto grinned. "I miss it."

The young Katara looked at the older Toph with interest. Her hair was the same but slightly longer. On her neck was a betrothal necklace with a green binding and a blue stone. It was carved with a T intertwined with an M. Soon, the younger gang walked in.

"Holy similar!" the young Sokka yelled.

The older group turned to look at their younger selves.

"Well, well, well," the older Yoshetsu said. "It's me with black hair."

The young group looked at Yoshetsu. His hair was brown and his eyes were light blue. They looked at the younger Moto when they heard him yelp.

"What?" the older Zuko said.

"I'm marrying Toph!?" the young Moto cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!?" the young Toph yelled.

"You see, this is exactly the reason we didn't want you to come! They'll find out to much!" the older Katara said to her group.

"Oh sorry, Sugar Queen," the older Toph hissed.

"C'mon, Sis. We just wanted to have fun," the older Sokka declared.

"No, Katara's right," the older Aang said sternly.

"What are you, the masters of time?" the older Toph said coolly.

"Realize that none of us are arguing," the older Zuko whispered to the younger group.

"Are we always like this?" the young Katara asked him.

"Not usually," the older Mai answered.

"You two hide a necklace from them, Dancypants, a necklace!" the older Toph said.

That caught the younger Katara's attention. She glanced over. The older Katara was shaking her head.

"No, you're not going to find out," she said. "We all have to go, Appa and Momo need to be fed and we still have that stupid meeting with the Earth King."

"You still have Appa and Momo?" the entire younger gang asked.

"Of course we do. We still have Honey and K, too," the older Ty Lee said.

"We'll be seeing you," the older Moto said with a grin.

With that flash of light the older gang was gone. Well, accept the older Katara.

"What are you still doing here?" the young Katara asked.

"I need to check something," she responded and walked up stairs.

The rest of them went on with their day while the young Katara and Aang followed her to the attic.

"Yes, it's still here," the older Katara said.

The two of them climbed into the clean attic that held cooking pots, spoons, pictures, weaponry, and some of Aang's paintings. One of them was in the older Katara's hands.

"What?" Aang asked her.

"Aang and I forgot this when we moved, we were going to retrieve it," she explained.

They looked at the painting. It was a picture of Aang and Katara fantastically done.

"Then why come to the past?" the young Katara asked.

"Because it if was never moved now, it won't be in the future. Just you don't forget it okay?" the older Katara said with a soft smile.

"Sure," Aang said.

"Well, I've got to go. Pakku's joining us for dinner after the meeting," the older Katara said.

She put the painting in its place and with the flash of light she was gone.

"How do they do that?" Katara said.

"I don't know but it's kind of cool," Aang said.


	31. Chapter 5: Wind of Change Pt 1

**I own nothing!**

"Next!" Earth King Kuei called out.

A young peasant from the lower ring entered. He was about seventeen. The boy bowed to his leader.

"I'm here on the account of my mother, Sire," the boy said.

"Name?" Kuei asked him.

"Hong, Sire."

"And what has you're mother sent for?"

"She wishes to have personal help from one of your agents. She is old and sick. My father has not yet returned from the Fire Navy prisons. I understand the new Fire Lord is trying his hardest but until my father returns, I need an agent."

Kuei nodded. "I shall send an agent there first thing in the morning."

As Hong left, an agent bended over to whisper into his king's ear.

"Would you like me address the Avatar about these matters, Sir?"

"Please. Aang will do us good," Kuei said.

-0-

"YOU'RE IT!" he shouted and ran down the hall.

"That's not fair, Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled after him.

Sokka ducked as Aang sped over the warrior's head. Katara's hair got blown into her face as the young Airbender zoomed past her on his scooter. Toph came charging down the hall. Sokka and Katara then ran for their lives. Moto raced down stairs.

"Who's it!" Suki called from above.

"Toph!" Zuko yelled and jumped behind a couch.

"Go for the goal!" Ty Lee called at Toph.

"What game are we playing!" Mai asked them.

A chorus of "I don't know." was heard throughout the house.

Aang then zoomed past Katara with laughter as Yoshetsu came crashing down the steps and Toph kicking him. Toph ran after Aang, then tagged Katara instead. Katara ran after her brother. Sooner or later, they found themselves in the living room, chasing one another for no apparent reason until-

_Knock, knock, knock._

"If that's the neighbors again," Sokka said, shaking his head.

Aang strode over to the door to find the Earth Kings agents with a serious face.

"The Earth King wishes to see you. Tomorrow at dawn. Bring the team," the agent said quietly and walked away.

The gang looked at each other quizzically.

"Last one to the Four Elements Field is and rotten platypus- bear egg!" Moto challenged and zoomed out to the back yard with everyone running after him.

-0-

They sat in front of Kuei the next morning. Sokka was yawing like crazy, earning a nudge from Suki every time.

"I'm glad you can see me on such short notice," Kuei said.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Sir. How can we help you?" Aang said in his Avatar- like voice.

"Many of the citizens around the Earth Kingdom have come to complain to me about the state of their city or the state of their family. The other day, a man from Omashu came to tell me there was an uprising with the taxes. Apparently, King Bumi has no idea of the taxations when people go to him," Kuei explained.

Aang's eyebrows narrowed.

"What would you like us to do?" he asked the king.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, Lady Ty Lee: go to the Fire Nation and do as much as you can to free imprisoned Earth Kingdom soldiers. Avatar Aang: you deal with the problem in Omashu. So far that's everything out of my grasp," the king said.

"I guess it's time for all of us to split up. Toph, you need to see you're parents," Katara said to the young Earthbender.

"Nuh- uh. I'm _not_ going back to that place," Toph declared.

"Toph, it's been a year. We'll drop you off first. Besides, Zuko and Mai could easily use the docks there to go to the Fire Nation with Ty Lee. Aang and I can go to Omashu, then Suki, Moto, Sokka, and Yoshetsu can go to Kyoshi Island," Katara argued.

"Wait, I would like to go to Kyoshi," Ty Lee said.

"Sure, I'll switch with you," Yoshetsu said. "I need to go to the Fire Nation anyway, to get my old things from my evil past."

His eyes narrowed.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave tonight," Aang said standing and addressing his friends.

"Thank you, Avatar, for all of you're help," Kuei said.

-0-

It was 9 hours before the group had to leave. Yet, everyone had to work. Katara sat at her office desk, looking through files on her patients. A nurse ran in. That nurse happened to be the first Joo Dee they met. She's changed a lot. Instead of that dead- panned voice, it was normal and she wasn't brainwashed.

"Katara!" she cried with joy.

"What?" Katara asked as she pulled out a file titled: Ming.

"It's Lee!" Joo Dee said.

Katara's head snapped up. Lee was her youngest patient, 5 years old. He had a rare disease that none of the doctors could decipher. Katara was a children doctor and healed only children.

"What about him?" Katara said, swiftly getting up.

"He's healed! He's healthy!"

A grin formed on Katara's face.

"Really!"

_Flashback_

_Katara sat next to Lee as he ate his bowl of soup._

"_How are you feeling?" she asked._

"_Okay. I've been a lot better," he moaned and took a sip of his soup._

_Katara placed a hand on his forehead. _

"_Hm, you're still warm," she said._

_She then placed water on her hand and moved it over his chest. That was where the disease was._

"_It's still rough. You need to drink more water," she said._

_Lee nodded. "I will."_

_He began to hack a cough. Katara calmed his coughing down by bending some water down his throat._

"_Thanks," he said._

"_I need to tend to another patient," she said and began to leave the room._

"_Katara. You're my only hope and I wouldn't want it any other way. With you, I feel much better," the child said._

_Katara smiled and held back tears._

_Flashback over._

Katara ran over to his room. Lee was smiling.

"I don't cough anymore!" he cried with joy.

"Keep yelling like that and you will," Katara said walking over to him.

She moved her healing hand over his chest and it wasn't rough anymore. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I can't believe it," she whispered.

"You really came through for me. Thanks, Katara," he said.

-0-

3 hours before the group's departure.

Katara walked down the street to where Aang worked. It was a huge Art Facility. She entered the building to find a bored looking secretary at a desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked, not looking at Katara.

"Erm… Avatar Aang?" Katara said.

"Down the hall to the left. He has the doors with the gold."

Katara went as directed. She found door, with gold dragon designs. She knocked. No answer. Instead she pushed the door open to find herself face to face with a stairway design. It was carved completely out of wood with paint scattered around it on a cloth. Then Katara looked over to see Aang's desk. It was paint- covered. But what really caught her eye was a giant painting of herself. It was her in the Earth Kingdom gown she wore at the end of Sozin's Comet. She held a pink flower up near her face. It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror. The yellow surrounding her was amazing. It went from dark around the end of the painting to light until nothing- ness around her body.

"You like it?" Aang's voice asked her.

Katara turned to see Aang appear from behind a huge chair. Probably something for the king.

"Aang, it's incredible," she said with a smile.

Aang grinned. "I'm glad to like it."

Suddenly, a round man with a bearded face walked through the doors.

"Ah! Aang, my boy. I believe you are taking a leave of absence," he boomed.

His voice was low and gruff. He was balding and his green eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Sir," Aang said. "Katara, this is my boss, Hyun. Hyun, this is my girlfriend, Katara."

"Nice to finally meet you, Katara. Aang talks about you all the time. Say, do you know a boy named Lee?" he asked the Water Tribe girl.

"Um, yeah. I worked with him at the hospital. He's healthy now," Katara said.

"I'm his father. You really saved his life there, ma'am," Hyun said.

"Really? You're Lee's father? Oh, wow. Sir, it's an honor," Katara said bowing to the man.

"No, no! It's an honor to meet you!" Hyun declared.

Katara smiled. "Lee was one of my favorites. He always thought on the positive side."

"Yes, he takes after his mother," Hyun said.

"It was nice meeting you," Katara said.

"And, you. And, you," he said in a slightly jolly whisper.

-0-

One hour before departure.

"Hyun seems to like you," Aang said as they packed up.

"I saved his child's life," Katara said, folding a dress.

"And you are the most wonderful person for doing that," Aang said.

She blushed. "I was just going my job."

Aang grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Their moment was interrupted by Toph banging on the door.

"Are we gonna go or what?" she called, still angry at the fact she's seeing her parents soon.

"Yeah," Aang said, a little lost in Katara's eyes.

"Uh- huh," Katara said quietly, going in for another kiss.

"Cut it out, you two. Let's go!" Toph yelled.

The both of them groaned and walked out of the room. They met the others outside. Appa growled as Aang cracked the whips.

"Appa! Yip, yip!" he called.

The bison soared through the air.

-0-

They landed in the noble city of Gaoling. People gasped as they saw Toph make her way through the city. Whispers were exchanged from different citizens as they saw whom she was with. Moto stood next to her as she held onto his arm.

Some young teenage girls pointed and giggled at Aang, who smirked and took Katara's hand. She began to become aware of the Avatar's view and then leaned on him.

Gasps of fury came from the girls. Katara, Zuko, and Aang laughed. Mai and Zuko walked side by side, Yoshetsu, Ty Lee, Suki, and Sokka in tow.

They reached the Bei- Fong gates. Two guards gasped at the group, seeing Toph leading them.

"Let us through," Toph said.

The guards bowed and stepped away and the gang pressed on. They soon reached the middle of the estate.

"I can go on from here. I'm really gonna miss you guys," Toph said.

"Us too," Katara said as the entire group embraced the blind girl.

They separated and let Toph hug her first friends. Sokka, Katara, and Aang let light tears escape, recounting the adventures they had. Toph let her tears escape too.

"I love you guys," she said. "You set me free."

"We'll see you soon, Toph," Katara said, wiping away her tears and letting go.

Toph embraced Katara. "You're my best friend."

"You're mine," Katara replied.

In turn, Toph said goodbye to each of her friends. A hug for Mai, Zuko, Suki, Katara, Sokka, Ty Lee and Yoshetsu, a kiss for Moto, and a kiss on the cheek for Aang.

That surprised everyone. Katara smiled as Aang gaped at Toph.

"He's all yours," she said to Katara.

"Take care of her," she said to Aang.

They watched her walk to the house.

-0-

Zuko, Mai, and Yoshetsu shipped off toward the Fire Nation. The others flew off to Kyoshi Island. They landed and Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Moto jumped onto the land.

"We'll see you in a week!" Katara called.

"Yip! Yip!" Aang said, cracking the whips.

They flew off to Omashu. The night fell quickly upon them. The full moon glistened through the palace windows as the couple entered the room.

"AH! Aang, Katara! What brings you to Omashu? Rock candy?" Bumi sang.

"Erm... no, thanks," Katara said, remembering the last time she encountered rock candy.

"No, Bumi, we've come here on behalf of King Kuei and a fellow Omashu citizen. Taxes have gone up and prices have gone down. We've heard that you have no idea what is causing this," Aang said.

"I don't. My financial advisor and I have tried to find out," Bumi said.

Out of the corner of Katara's eye, a round man backed up nervously. He had a black braid, tiny glasses, and many scrolls in his arms. Droplets of sweat ran down his face. She kept her eye on him.

"Well, Bumi, maybe it is someone in this very palace," Aang began.

The man began to leave but Katara turned around and moved her arms toward her and the man swung back. She Bloodbended him to the floor.

"Katara!" Aang shouted in surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked the man.

"H- home?" he said nervously.

"Who is this?" Katara asked Bumi.

"My financial advisor," Bumi replied.

"Are you responsible for these financial problem?" Aang asked.

The advisor dropped his head. "I- I needed extra money... Long Feng sent me to take the money and plan to destroy Ba Sing Se! I- I raised taxes, lowered prices, to make sure Omashu crashes, that'll send the Earth Kingdom into terrible chaos."

"Is Long Feng in the city?" Aang said.

"Yes," the man said. "He's just next door."

"Take him away and get Long Feng into prison," Bumi commanded.

"Yes, sir," a guard said.

"I must thank you. I'll send someone to fix these problems. I knew that someone was going to come so I prepared a room upstairs to the right. It has a badgermole on it. You can't miss," Bumi said.

"Thanks, Bumi," Aang said.

They bowed to each other. The two of them walked upstairs and opened the door. Inside was an elegant room that held only one bed. Both of them blushed.

"D- did... Bumi mention is was a bed for two?" Katara asked.

"No," Aang said.

Katara sat on the bed. "Well... we can make this work... right?"

"But... you know. We're teenagers.... hormones," Aang said, blushing deeper. "I don't know if we can-."

Katara cut him off with a soft and sure kiss.

"I trust you," she said.

"Well... the future for us seems to be sent in stone."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I- I- I'm just saying..."

Katara thought for a moment and then looked at him.

"We'll see how far this can go," she whispered.

Aang nodded nervously. They began to kiss.

-0-

Zuko leaned on the railing of the ship. Mai approached him.

"Zuko, it's ten. You need to get some sleep," Mai said.

"I can't."

"What's wrong?"

"It's been a year since I sent people to look for my mom but... nobody has come back with a positive report."

"Hey!" Yoshetsu called as he walked over. "You guys are great but I _am_ trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Zuko said bluntly, not looking at the younger teen.

"He's just nervous about his mother. She's missing," Mai explained.

Yoshetsu looked at Zuko. Then the boy got an idea and a smile formed on his face.

-0-

Suki, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Moto walked through the town of Kyoshi. The next thing Moto knew, all the Kyoshi warriors surrounded him in a hug.

"MOTO!" one cried.

"It's you!" another screamed.

"We haven't seen you in forever!" another cooed.

"Girls, girls, please. I'm kind of spoken for," Moto said.

"Aw," they said playfully.

"With whom?" one asked.

"Toph," Moto replied.

A warrior sneered.

-0-

Toph leaned against the doorway of the main entrance to the mansion.

"I'm the toughest Earthbender in the world... I can do this. C'mon, Toph!" Toph groaned.

She turned to the door.

"Here goes nothing," she said and began to knock.

**Ooh! cliffhangers!**


	32. Chapter 6: Wind of Change Pt 2

**Okay, I left you off with a cliffhanger. I own nothing. Pt Three coming soon.**

Toph knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A servant came up to the door and opened it. He gasped, seeing whom the guest was.

"Lady T- Toph!" he whispered.

"Let me in," she demanded.

He bowed and let her through the door. Toph padded into the throne room. Her parents sat there, enjoying a cup of tea. Toph walked in the room, butterflies in her stomach.

"Mom, Dad?" Toph whispered unsurely.

"Toph!" her mother cried and rushed over to embrace her daughter.

Lao followed Poppy into the hug.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Did the Avatar harm you in any way?"

"No, no. I'm fine," Toph said as they parted. "Aang is one of my best friends. Didn't you get the letter?"

"Yes, but we just want to make sure you're okay. Oh, Toph! How could we have not seen you were so brave? You helped saved the world," Poppy said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't just make new friends. I found love," Toph said, blushing.

"With the Avatar?" Lao asked.

"No, he's with Katara," Toph answered.

"That one Water Tribe boy. Her brother?" Poppy said.

"What! No! Sokka's just a friend," Toph declared. **(Let the record show I **_**am**_** a huge Tokka supporter). **"I'm in love with Katara and Sokka's cousin, Moto."

"Toph, you need to find some one worthy," Lao scolded.

"NO! He is totally worthy! A Peasant or noble or nothing! He loves me for who I am. I'm sorry to say, everyone loves me for who I am, way unlike you two have ever done!" Toph shouted.

Her parents were shocked Toph had said such a thing.

"You never understood me. I love to fight. I've saved the world. I can take care of myself," Toph said.

"Toph, we love you," Lao said.

"But you didn't love my Earthbender side."

"Toph, we promise from now on, we will let you do what you need," Poppy said.

-0-

Moto hacked away on a tree for a home he was building for some refugees. He slammed on the bark with the ax. He was shirtless and sweaty. His well toned muscles were extremely visible. If Toph could see, she'd be drooling, let's leave it at that.

The teenager wiped the sweat off his forehead. The warrior that had sneered the other night approached him. She had black hair and green eyes.

"So, you're dating a twelve year old?" she said.

Moto turned. "She's thirteen."

"So what? You're so out of her league."

"Kai, she's my everything."

"Sure she is. What about me?"

"What we had was nothing."

"Yeah right. You loved me, Moto."

"No, you loved me. I _thought _I loved you."

Sokka began to walk by. He heard the conversation and hid behind a tree.

"Moto, just dump the blind garbage and get back with me," Kai cooed.

"No."

"Do you really want me mention you and Suki?"

"That was temporary!"

"So what? You were her first kiss and she was yours."

"We wanted to get it over with, with someone we knew and liked. We might've dated for a month or so but that was it. No real sparks."

"I was jealous."

"Kai, you seriously need help."

"Do I need help?"

She walked closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You might need some help yourself," she said slyly.

She placed her lips onto his. Moto retreated immediately.

"No," he growled. "I don't love you, Kai. Wrap you're damn mind around it! You can be as dimwitted as Ty Lee. But she can get the message of some things way better than you!"

"Ty Lee's stupid."

"Ty Lee isn't always stupid."

"What? You love her? Are you some teenage boy that loves every girl in your group?"

"NO! For Roku's sake! Kai! I love TOPH! No one else! Suki was just a thing. We thought we liked each other. You loved me but I never loved you back. Now leave me alone," Moto hissed and returned to his work.

Kai, defeated, walked back to the Kyoshi training hut. Sokka then walked over to Moto.

"You dated Suki?" he said quietly.

Moto, knowing Sokka eavesdropped, sighed.

"For like a month. Sokka, we just wanted to get our kiss over with, okay. It wasn't a big deal," Moto said calmly.

Sokka tore off his shirt and began to help Moto.

"Was it… nice?" Sokka asked.

"What the heck do you mean 'was it nice'? You make out with Suki all the time," Moto said.

"I- I was just wondering."

Moto paused. "I guess. It was three years ago when we were thirteen."

Sokka didn't respond, but kept hacking away at the wood.

-0-

Zuko woke up in the palace the next morning. They had hit the docks late at night. Mai slept soundly next to him. Yoshetsu was next door. Zuko got up and walked into the dinning hall. A messenger rushed in.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" he shouted.

"What?" Zuko said.

"Reports on Lady Ursa. She has been found. She's waiting for you in the courtyard of the palace!"

Zuko gasped and ran outside. Sure enough, his mother stood there, feeding the turtle ducks.

"M- mom?" the teen said unsurely.

Ursa stood and faced the young Fire Lord.

"Zuko," she gasped with tears in her eyes.

They embraced. Tears streamed down Zuko's face.

"You're alive. Why do I feel like you were dead?" Zuko said.

"I felt like you were. That's what happens between a mother and son when they are split apart," Ursa cooed, stroking Zuko's hair.

Mai walked outside.

"Zuko, I," she began but saw Ursa.

She gasped. "Ursa!"

Zuko let go of his mother and wiped away the tears immediately.

"Mai. I see you're doing well," Ursa said.

"Better now," Mai said.

Yoshetsu appeared behind Mai.

"I sent out my former troops to search for her," he said, making Mai jump.

"You did?" Zuko said surprised.

"Yeah. I'm good at navigating and all that stuff. I'll turn the troops back over to you soon, Zuko," Yoshetsu said, bowing.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet our youngest Admiral and General, Yoshetsu. He's a cousin of my friends and a brother," Zuko said.

"I'm not a- what? Zuko! You mean it?" Yoshetsu said.

"That's your reward for helping me. You're in command of the entire Fire Nation military," Zuko announced.

Yoshetsu keeled over. Mai laughed.

-0-

The morning sun rose upon the city of Omashu. Bird flew about the streets as men, women, and children roamed about the streets. In the palace, Bumi and an official were discussing something about a map. In the couple's room, Momo, K, and Honey slept soundly on the foot of the bed. Momo perked his head up and looked at his masters as one of them sighed in their sleep. K sleepily looked over to where her companion gazed, then she put her head back down. Honey ruffled his feathers.

Katara had her head on Aang's bare chest. Both of them slept happily… it is quite obvious what they have done. Katara's night gown strap loosely fell on her shoulder. Aang opened his grey eyes and yawned. Katara turned over to the other side of the bed in her slumber. Aang got up and tugged on his boots. He threw on a shirt, adjusted his pants, and walked into the bathroom. He yawned again as Momo leaped onto his shoulder.

"Hey, good morning, Buddy," Aang said.

Momo chirped.

"Let's go see Appa. Katara deserves a few more hours of sleep," Aang said.

K moved up to Aang's spot like any normal dog would once the boy was gone from the bed. Honey chirped angrily at the move and swooped down to join Aang and Momo.

"Hey, Honey," Aang said.

Honey tweeted a hello. The three boys walked over to the royal stables where Appa was awake, happily munching on hay.

"Morning, Boy," Aang said, petting the bison.

Appa growled.

Katara woke up, finding herself alone. K woke up with her master.

"Do you know where Aang is, K?" Katara asked, petting the wolf.

K leaped off the bed an stood by the door.

"Okay, let me get dressed, girl," Katara said.

She tossed on a lovely Earth Kingdom Kimono and followed K to the stables. Aang sat there, feeding Appa. His back was turned but he was aware of her presence. He didn't show it.

"Hey," she said, sitting next to him.

"Hi," Aang replied, giving her a kiss.

"How'd you sleep?" she teased.

"Fine," Aang said, playing along.

K sat in the middle of them.

"K," Katara scolded playfully.

The wolf barked and curled up in the middle.

"That's what most dogs do, I guess," Aang said.

"Yeah."

The two of them sat in silence. Aang glanced over at Katara.

"Bumi wants me to visit Long Feng… talk with him… wanna join me?" he asked unsurely.

"Sure."

The two of them got up, K, Honey, and Momo following. They soon reached the prison and entered. A guard was waiting for them.

"This way please, Lee will care for your pets," the guard said nodding to another.

"Don't worry, I'm great with animals," Lee assured as the couple walked away.

They reached the cell and the guard opened it. Aang and Katara walked inside.

"Avatar Aang," Long Feng whispered. "It's nice to see you again."

"I'd return the greeting if it were true," Aang said quietly.

"What made you come to Omashu?" Katara asked.

"I wanted to regain control. I needed to. So, I started with the second most powerful city in the Earth Kingdom. After I conquered here, I'd start a Civil War against Ba Sing Se… I'd win, and take control. Then, the rest of the damn Earth Kingdom!" Long Feng ranted.

"Which will never happen," Aang said.

He turned to a guard. "Fetch me a messenger hawk. I must send a letter to Zuko."

The guard bowed and walked away.

"You will no longer be a prisoner of the Earth Kingdom. I'm sending you to the Boiling Rock," Aang said.

With that, he and Katara left Long Feng.


	33. Chapter 7: Wind of Change Pt 3

**Here's a new chapter. I'm really trying to reach 30 reviews for this story so PLEASE review. Kthnxbye. I own nothing.**

Three weeks went by ever since the group separated. Katara and Aang were packing for that evening of departure. Katara glanced over at Aang, who was stuffing whatever he could fit into his bag. Katara sighed and walked over to him.

"What-?" he began but Katara cut him off by pushing him aside.

She neatly folded and put away his belongings into his bag. He smiled sheepishly and kissed her cheek.

"You're such a boy," Katara said and walked over to her bag and finished with her packing. "We should start to head out. We need to pick up Toph by midnight so we can have a nice reunion."

"Sure. I'll drop you and the Fire Nation kids off and then get Toph and meet everyone back at Kyoshi Island," Aang said.

"Cool. Sounds good."

-0-

They traveled to the Fire Nation, where Mai spied them first. Appa flew down and landed on top of Mai and gave her a big hello licking. Mai laughed…. MAI laughed. Aang jumped down and pushed the great bison away. Katara helped her friend up.

"You're laughing," Katara said with a grin.

Mai glared at her. "The reason: Zuko's mom was found by Yoshetsu and that put everyone in a much better mood."

Katara shrugged then blinked with a smile.

"Wait, Yoshetsu found Ursa?" Katara asked.

"Uh, huh. Pretty nice of your cousin," Mai said. "I should grab them. They're in the throne room. After all, Yoshetsu is in command of the entire Fire Nation Army."

Mai left the two of them as they looked at each other in shock.

"What else did we miss?" Aang gasped.

"I dunno. We all took the longest separation from each other so we never know," Katara said.

"They sure missed a lot in Omashu," Aang said slyly pulling her close to him.

Katara giggled and blushed. "Oh teenage hormones. What have you done to my Aang?"

They both laughed. Mai walked over to them with the boys in tow. Katara embraced Zuko and Yoshetsu and Aang bowed to each.

"We're ready to go," Zuko said.

"Cool. I'm dropping the four of you off first so I can go grab my Earthbending master," Aang said.

They nodded and then jumped onto Appa.

"Yip, yip!" Aang called.

The bison growled and flew off. They soon landed in Kyoshi Island and their friends greeted them. Katara embraced her brother and cousin. Suki and Katara smiled at each other. Aang climbed back on his bison and flew off to Gaoling.

He landed in the noble city and walked through it towards the Bei- Fong Estate. Night was falling fast. He reached the door and knocked. A servant answered and saw the guest.

"Avatar Aang?" he said.

"I'm looking for Lady Toph," Aang said.

"She's not in right now," he said loudly and then leaned in.

"I thought the Lord and Lady banished you from the home?" he whispered.

"Lady Toph is my master and I-," Aang said, beginning to get mad.

"Lady Toph? Really Twinkle Toes? I was wondering when you'd show up," Toph said coming towards the two. "Hun, Aang is my guest."

Hun stood quickly and gulped. Toph kissed Aang's cheek again.

"I'll grab my stuff," she said with a wink and walked away.

Aang blinked with the tiniest blush. Toph's really changed over the years. He smiled as she walked over.

"Tell my parents 'Farewell', Hun. I must continue my journey," Toph said.

"Yes, Lady Toph," Hun said and walked away.

"Let's go Twinkle Toes," she said.

Aang agreed and the two of them walked over to Appa. Toph sat next to Aang and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You seem different. Did something happen between you and Katara in Omashu?" Toph asked.

Aang blushed. "No."

"Yeah right. Though we're in the air, my hand is on your shoulder. You're lying."

"Nothing happened."

"Uh huh!"

"No!"

"Tell, Twinkle Toes!"

Aang pushed Toph's hand off of his shoulder. He blushed and then whispered it in her ear. Her eyes widened and mouth hung open with a grin.

"HAHAA! Score! I knew the moment you two got alone you'd-," Toph started but Aang cut her off.

"Toph! Seriously. Don't tell anyone. Please. Sokka would hunt me down, kill me, and then serve me to a tiger seal," Aang said with a grimace.

"I won't tell, really I won't," Toph said.

They touched down at the Island and everyone hugged Toph. Moto greeted her with a passionate kiss. In the background, Kai sneered.

"How was your visit?" he asked Toph after the kiss.

"Not as bad as I thought," Toph said with a smile.

"Good," Katara said placing her hand on Toph's shoulder.

Toph widened her smile and embraced her best friend.

"It's great to be reunited," Sokka said.

"I don't think Team Avatar should ever part again," Mai teased.

-0-

Aang stood in the middle of his friends. Katara, Toph, Zuko, Moto, and Yoshetsu took their stances. Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai took out their weapons. They were all ready to fight Aang. The early winter morning was crisp and bitter.

"Ready for this, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"This is going to be your most advanced training," Katara added.

"Yeah, Aang. Focus," Moto said.

Aang swallowed and nodded. He took his stance and a breath.

Zuko moved his fist forward and shot flames at Aang. Aang Bended up earth with one hand, while fighting of Sokka with the other, using a sword.

Katara moved her hands in an X like form and made ice shoot at Aang. The Avatar sent it back while firing daggers and arrows at Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee jumped out of the way easily and Mai stepped back once.

Moto charged at Aang with his double swords and Aang fought back. He sent the half Avatar over his shoulder, just in time to block Suki with his own pair of fans. Toph and Katara rushed over and sent a glob of mud at Aang. He sent it back and then turned quickly to block Yoshetsu's fire.

Then Aang's three Masters looked at him with determination. They shot their element at him at the same time. Aang ducked down and blocked the flames with an Earth Kingdom shield, redirected the water, and bended the earth back with his foot.

"Aang! Are you ready?" Moto asked.

Aang gulped and took the stance. "Yes."

Yoshetsu nodded and began to create lightning. Katara took a step back and narrowed her eyes. This wasn't of her approval. Nonetheless, her cousin shot the lightning at Aang, who easily redirected it into the sky. He shook with the power that had coursed through his body and fell to his knees. Katara ran over to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Yoshetsu!" she yelled. "What did I tell you about lightning?"

"Hey! If Aang wants practice-," Yoshetsu began, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yoshetsu!" Moto said.

They all gasped slightly as they saw flickers of light go off and on in Yoshetsu's eyes. He shook them away and stormed off.

"Katara you need to be careful with his temper," Ty Lee said.

"She's right. He's extremely hot headed," Moto agreed.

"It went near my scar," Aang whimpered.

Katara gasped and began to heal it immediately.

"He'll be fine, Katara," Zuko assured.

"Look, we know about my cousin's anger issues and Aang's pain but when can we do something fun?" Sokka asked.

"We are," Aang said. "I'm taking you somewhere soon."

"Where?" Katara asked him.

Aang smiled. "Somewhere."


	34. Chapter 8: Spirit Journey Pt 1

**New chapter! I own nothing! **

Appa growled as they sped away from Kyoshi. Katara sat upon the bison's head with Aang.

"Aang, where are we going?" she asked him, again,

"You'll see. I assure you, it'll be so cool," Aang promised.

She leaned on him closed her eyes.

"Guess what?" Aang asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Katara smiled at his goofy remark. "I love you, too."

He pressed his lips onto her head.

"Gag! Please, pay attention to where you are going," Yoshetsu barked.

They glared at him. Sokka laughed. So did Toph and Zuko. The rest of them rolled their eyes. Aang went back to watching the ground. By the time the sun went down, Katara was sleeping in his lap, Sokka and Suki were leaning onto each other snoring softly, Mai and Zuko slept side by side, Toph rested her head on Moto's chest as he supported his head with his arm, Ty Lee and Yoshetsu slept at Mai and Zuko's feet. Aang was fighting to keep awake. He looked at the sleeping beauty in his lap. She smiled in her sleep as she muttered sleepily.

"Aang," she whispered.

He grinned and caressed her cheek with that back of his hand. She was so perfect. Her smiled widened.

"I love you, too," she muttered and turned slightly, so her head faced the ground Aang searched.

"I love you more," Aang teased slightly and looked at the ground. He smiled as he spotted the destination.

"Yip, yip," Aang called as quietly as he could.

Appa flew down to the forest below. He touched down and rested there. Aang leaned back into Appa's fur and slept like his friends.

-0-

Aang woke first, as he expected. Katara was hugging his middle, knees curled against his side. Aang glanced around the forest. Sunlight gleamed through the thick trees. Momo leaped onto Aang's shoulder and licked his head. Aang smiled and scratched the lemur's head. Katara opened her eyes and saw Aang with Momo.

"Hey," she said, removing her hands.

She sat up and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hi," he replied.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A very spiritual place. I brought you all here to journey even deeper," Aang said.

Momo flew off, leaving the two of them alone. The two of them shared a deep kiss.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted.

They parted and glared at him. The entire group stared at them.

"What?" Aang said crossly.

"Where are we?" Moto and Mai said calmly.

"A spirit forest," Aang replied, sliding off of Appa, Katara in tow.

The rest of the group leapt off and looked around the forest's clearing. K, Honey, and Momo searched their surroundings. Aang sat on the floor and gestured the rest to do the same. The animals joined the circle and Aang smiled.

"Hold hands," he instructed.

They did as told, Sokka ending up holding Appa's horn and Momo's paw.

"Close your eyes," Aang said.

They did as told. A sudden sliding sensation zipped through them.

"Okay, open," Aang said.

They each opened their eyes slowly, seeing an amazing world around them. Two gliders suddenly flew above their heads, roaring with laughter. Toph looked around.

"Guys," she said. "I can see."

Everyone stared at her, mouths agape. Aang just smiled.

"I CAN SEE!" Toph cried, shooting up.

Everyone laughed and embraced her. Aang remained alone as he skimmed the skies. Another pair of gliders zoomed past, laughing. Aang grinned and grabbed his staff of the floor.

"Aang, where are you going?" Katara asked him. "Well, where are we?"

He turned to see the rest of the group looking at him with interest.

"Well, we're in a big part of the Spirit World. That's why Toph can see. I'm off to fly with my old friends," Aang said, smiling at them.

They looked up to see more gliders fly by.

"Airbenders," Mai said in awe.

"Wow," everyone said.

Aang waved them over. He saw some extra gliders. He handed them each a glider.

"Um, Aang. We're not Airbenders," Sokka said.

"Just try," Aang said.

"You didn't give me one," Katara said.

"I know," Aang said.

She got the message and he opened the glider. She grabbed the back of the glider and Aang took off. The wind blew across her face as Aang sped over to the others. The rest of the group followed, amazed at their doing.

"Aang! Long time no see!" a boy called next to his glider.

"Hey, Jinju! Katara, that's my friend Jinju. Jinju, Katara," Aang introduced.

"Nice meeting you, Katara! You ready to have some fun?" Jinju asked happily, spinning his glider.

"Sure!" Katara laughed.

The rest of the group had touched down, slightly shaken. They looked up to see Jinju fall from his glider. A high pitched whining blew across the sky. A huge sky bison flew below Jinju and caught him and his glider. Aang and Katara smiled after him and he rode up towards them.

"Fun huh?" Jinju asked.

They were now, seeing Airbenders fly through the sky. It was a true sight to behold.


	35. Chapter 9: Spirit Journey Pt 2

**What goes on? Me, oh, nothing. Just some writer's block. Here's a new chapter. BTW, Katara's mom isn't alive anymore. If you noticed, I took out anything that had to do with her being alive. My friend Katara will do the honors of saying the disclaimer.**

**Katara: ATHPluver does not own Avatar. If she did, there will be some minor changes and The Last Airbender movie would've never been.**

**Me: Damn straight.**

"AIRBENDERS!" Sokka cried as Aang led them towards the spiritual Southern Air Temple. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Sokka," Aang smirked.

"I must say, Aang, this is incredible," Mai said with a tiny smile as they made their way into the Temple.

Airbenders yelled to Aang with warm greetings. Some waved. The entire Temple was full of smiling, free faces.

"Where're we going, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"The Grand Hall. It's a place where we would celebrate returns or just have a meal," Aang explained.

"Is there any meat?" Sokka whispered in Aang's ear.

"No."

As the Warrior sulked, the others laughed. They reached to golden doors and they opened automatically. A blast of talking, laughing, and slight singing was heard. There were four rows of tables and a table at the front, with the Elders. Aang found seats in the front and everyone sat down. Sokka, Suki, Yoshetsu, Ty Lee, and Mai on one side, Katara, Aang, Moto, Toph, and Zuko on the other. On the table were plates full of spring rolls, veggie dumplings, stir-fry, rice, curd puffs, and unnamable items. Sokka, though upset about the lack of animal products, was watering from the mouth. Aang rubbed his hands together and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh, how I've longed for this," he groaned, putting anything in his grasp on the plate.

The others helped themselves to whatever he grabbed. Teas of all kinds had filled their cups and then they heard a banging of a chopstick to an empty cup. The noise settled down and everyone turned their attention to the front table.

Suddenly, an old monk with shimmering light blue eyes stood.

"I'd like to say a few words before we enjoy the rest of our feast. Welcome back, Aang, my old student," he said.

"Thanks, Gyatso," Aang grinned and the entire room erupted in applause.

"Welcome back, Aang!" a student cried.

"We missed you!" another shouted.

"You're the greatest, Aang!"

Gyatso held his hand up for silence and the cheers died down.

"He will only be here for a week or so but we will enjoy his company for as long as we can I would like to say a special thank you to his friends from the other Nations, that have joined us today. Without you, he would've never been able to become the boy he is today," Gyatso said to the others.

Another round of cheers filled the hall and then it died down to the sound of idle conversation, and the clinking of plates.

"So, Aang," and Airbender said that was sitting with another group. "Who're your new friends?"

"Oh, hey, Kinzi. This is Katara, Mai, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Yoshetsu, Moto, Ty Lee, and Suki. Guys, this is Kinzi, an old friend of mine. He's older than me but I got my arrow first," Aang introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kinzi grinned and returned to his meal.

Katara leaned on Aang.

"It's interesting meeting your old friends. Are we too boring for you and is that why you brought us here?" Katara giggled.

Aang chuckled. "No. I thought it would be a nice experience and it'll buy us some time before I take you somewhere else."

Katara kissed his cheek. "I'm just choked with anticipation."

Aang snorted. "Whatever, my Love."

The group didn't notice but a few of the students gasped as Katara and Aang kissed lightly. Kinzi beckoned his group to gather close.

"Aang is in a relationship? Isn't that against our rules?" one said.

"He's the Avatar, Genii," Kinzi said. "Aang can do whatever he wants."

"But it doesn't matter. Look at Tashi's face," a female student groaned and pointed towards the front table.

The old monk's face was flushed with anger. He grimaced and glared at the couple.

"Aang's in trouble," Jinju said.

"No, he's not," the female student is.

"Yeah he is, Emily," Kinzi said.

"You know guys, I can hear you," Aang laughed.

The others blushed and looked at Aang. Aang's friends were laughing.

"Aang, you know how strict Tashi can be," Jinju said.

"He doesn't control my life guys. I have a higher position than him," Aang said plainly and bit into a spring roll.

"Right, but you do know that he's pretty mad?" Kinzi said, nodding at the elder.

"So what?" Aang said.

"You're gonna get a lecture," Emily said.

"C'mon, little sis. You _know_ Gyatso won't-," Aang began.

"Sister?" Katara interrupted.

"Sort of. Half sister," Aang replied.

"Different dads," Emily said.

"Oh," Sokka said. "You know, I kind of see the resemblance."

"Anyway," Aang said. "Gyatso won't allow it. I know that I have a meeting tomorrow. It's about this type of situation."

The Airbenders shrugged and Genii muttered, "Suit yourself".

"Is he really that mad?" Zuko asked.

"He's the monk who made me run away. He was never my favorite person to be around. He's almost as worse as Afiko. He betrayed the Temples and helped the Fire Nation kill us because he was jealous of me. Tashi was probably jealous of Gyatso," Aang said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Because I was close to him. Gyatso was like my father. Tashi was one of the monks who was supposed to train me but Gyatso got chosen as my guardian, not him," Aang said.

"How did they choose?" Moto said.

"They didn't. I did. When I was about 5, they asked me to choose a mentor and I walked over to Gyatso and asked, 'may I have the honor of being your student?' and he said yes. Tashi was never loved like the other monks. He was cold… and now, seeing I'm in love, colder."

Everyone glanced at Tashi who was staring angrily at them. They shot their looks back to their plates.

"Nice going, you two," Toph grinned. "You're in hell."

Aang and Katara smiled at each other and made a silent agreement. He kissed her deeply. Toph fell on the floor laughing, Sokka, Zuko, and Moto joined her, Suki giggled and covered her mouth, unable to stop, Mai snorted into her rice, Yoshetsu choked on his tea, and Ty Lee giggled uncontrollably. The entire hall looked over at them. Katara and Aang parted because they started laughing. Aang fell on his back and Katara hid her head in her hands and she cracked up.

"Wait, wait, wait," Moto gasped.

The others looked at him, still giggling.

"What?" Sokka said, wiping a tear.

"Why are we laughing?" Moto said.

"I don't know," Mai said.

They started laughing again and this time, the Airbenders joined in with slight amusement. But none of them topped Team Avatar. After they calmed down, they looked up at the elders. Gyatso smiled at Aang and nodded approvingly.

"Aang's moved on," Kinzi said quietly to his friends. "He's found the perfect group of friends."

"C'mon, Twinkle Toes, do it again," Toph said.

"No. I think I've done enough today. Let's get going to the rooms," he said plainly.

The other stood and left with Aang. Airbender eyes following them, amazed at the new Aang that had entered the Spirit World.


End file.
